


辞镜

by Causality_clover



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 54,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causality_clover/pseuds/Causality_clover
Summary: ·全年龄向·初代×光/那个人·世界合并if线·女性光，罪喰/私设光有
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ·全年龄向  
> ·初代×光/那个人  
> ·世界合并if线  
> ·女性光，罪喰/私设光有

那是一同坠落的第三百年，将他囚禁的光之怪物在他的怀里醒来，然后发出了自终章之后的第一道声音：  
“爱梅……赛尔克……”她说，太久不言不语外加光之力侵蚀了声带而导致声音断断续续：“……你也……做……做梦……吗……？”  
而他不想回答这个怪物，于是闭上眼睛假装正在熟睡——反正由于光之力的侵蚀，她早就看不见任何东西了。  
而怪物并不在意对方的反应，她很亲昵地蹭了蹭爱梅特赛尔克，面部的羽毛和羽化的耳翼与他裸露在外的皮肤接触，让他发痒。  
“……梦……雪……家……”怪物心满意足地俯回他的怀里，发出近乎于梦呓的声音：“……我……骑士……”  
闭着眼的爱梅特赛尔克感到一阵疼痛——是怪物抓住了他的衣袍，尖锐的利爪刻进血肉里，浸出一片鲜红；他感觉到怪物正攀上自己的双肩，凑到了自己的耳畔，那石膏质感的肌肤贴着他的面颊，让他不得不睁开眼把这怪物推开。  
然后他清楚地看见怪物露出了奇怪的表情，似乎是哭却又像在笑：  
“……我们……永远……不可能回家了。”  
“哈迪斯……”

真是糟糕透了。

爱梅特赛尔克坐在阿尼德罗学院提供的宿舍里，一边叹气一边抽烟。  
在冬季的早晨从梦里醒来，一看时间五点半，正好是个不管接着睡还是起床都尴尬的时间点，更不要提醒来的原因还是个和曾经有关的噩梦。

爱梅特赛尔克把烟摁灭，抖抖身上的睡袍打算去阳台吹吹风让自己清醒一点，最好是马上忘记刚才那个该死的梦。  
外面一片寂静，只有簌簌白雪，亚马乌罗提还是一如既往的安静。  
爱梅特赛尔克把双手插进睡袍的小口袋里，仰头看着漫天的白花，缓且长地吐出一口气，那点点微末的热量在室外寒冷的空气里化出白雾，然后很快地散去，露出白雾后那双金色的眼瞳。  
不得不说刚刚的梦多少对他产生了影响，比如现在，他正对着纷飞的雪慢慢回忆往昔的亚马乌罗提。

在很久很久以前，亚马乌罗提是不是也下过这么一场雪？

“啊哈！哈迪斯！你已经起来啦！”  
友人的声音很突兀地打断了爱梅特赛尔克的思绪。他不耐烦地看向声音的源头——隔壁的阳台上，希斯拉德穿戴整齐，正笑着对自己招手。  
“干嘛？”爱梅特赛尔克没好气地白了友人一眼：“你怎么这幅打扮？”  
希斯拉德并不介意对方那不耐烦的语调和几乎翻到天上去的白眼。他冲进自己房间，没多久爱梅特赛尔克的房门就被他敲得砰砰响。  
爱梅特赛尔克不得已离开阳台，然后打了个响指，将聒噪的友人放进屋子，以免被别的什么教职员投诉。  
“我说你啊！”爱梅特赛尔克给希斯拉德倒了一杯热水：“劳驾看看时间？”  
“哎呀，事发突然，我也是被一个通讯叫起来的。”希斯拉德捧着水杯却并不去喝，脸上一如既往地挂着温和的笑容：“本来我是想着你还在睡觉，打算翻阳台来这边叫你起床……不过你还醒着就太好了，也给我省事……”  
“等等。”爱梅抓了两下睡得蓬乱的头发：“说清楚，什么事发突然？”  
然后他看见友人乖巧状眨眼，一副“这是你主动问的不是我要把你扯进去”的表情。  
……上套了……  
爱梅特赛尔克给自己也倒了杯水，努力抑制住赶人的冲动。  
希斯拉德放下手里的杯子，咳了一声：“就是……你还记不记得星芒节放假前我和你说的事情？”  
“……艾里迪布斯又登月了？”  
“咳！不是！”  
“……拉哈老爷子终于不堪重负和以格约姆私奔了？”  
“我根本没说过这种话！”希斯拉德哭笑不得，他用指节敲了两下桌子，直视着爱梅特赛尔克那双金色的眼睛：“我给你找了个学生回来，你忘了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克深吸一口气：  
“多谢提醒，现在就忘。”  
希斯拉德又咳了起来，这次是真的被呛到了。  
爱梅特赛尔克抱着双臂看希斯拉德被呛得说不出话，并没有上去帮他顺气的打算：“干嘛，那天你一提起来我可是就马上拒绝了，有必要这么意外吗？”  
努力为自己顺气的希斯拉德深深地看了他一眼，没接话。  
“而且我都说了，你要是看重那个学生把他弄到阿尼德罗来上学也不是不行，你自个要是喜欢到了要带在身边我也没意见——为什么交给我？”  
为什么？  
希斯拉德可算是顺好了气，他一边整理自己的衣服，一边慢条斯理地回答：“哪来的为什么？拉哈老爷子和艾里迪布斯都同意了，监护手续都办好了。”  
“什么监护手续？而且又和他俩有什么关系？”爱梅特赛尔克感到一阵头疼。  
希斯拉德站起来，开始上下打量爱梅特赛尔克，让他打了个寒颤。  
“……我说……”  
“行了别说了！”希斯拉德挥挥手打断了爱梅特赛尔克的话：“快换衣服，和我出去一趟你就什么都明白了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克打了个响指，一键换衣：“服了你了……说吧，去哪？”  
“赤诚组。”

远东，黄金港，黄昏桥。  
在星芒节的清晨和同事一起去接打架斗殴的学生还被晾在一旁是一种怎么样的体验？  
爱梅特赛尔克：别问，问就是很暴躁。  
希斯拉德还在赤诚组处理相关事宜，学生也没领出来；他在旁边等得无聊，索性自己到外面逛街。

这就是……合并以后的世界。

爱梅特赛尔克倚在桥栏上，为自己点燃一根烟，透过吞吐的烟雾，眯起眼看着如今的黄金港。  
和世界分裂时相比，似乎什么也没变，又似乎什么都没有剩下。  
说到底，世界合并的时候他还和那个怪物关在一起。也不知道是谁如此煞费苦心，还原了世界分裂时期的黄金港的模样；不仅如此，还用分裂时期的城市名，去命名合并后建立的都市……  
……真是诡异的恶趣味。  
爱梅特赛尔克深吸一口烟卷，微微眯起眼睛，像一只慵懒的猫，他用眼角余光瞥见希斯拉德的身影，于是又站直了，把抽了一半的烟卷扔到了地上。  
“乱扔垃圾可不是好市民该做的事情，伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人。”  
希斯拉德笑着看向爱梅特赛尔克，后者很无所谓地耸耸肩，任由希斯拉德把烟卷捡起来掐灭，然后投入不远处的垃圾箱。  
爱梅特赛尔克快速扫了一眼希斯拉德带来的人。  
本以为能大半夜打架进局里应该是个野小子，然而来人却是个看起来弱弱的小姑娘，约莫不过百岁，穿着水手制服，制服上还有伊修加德神学院的校徽；因为一夜没睡，她的头发油腻腻的，衣裙也破破烂烂，倒确实是大干一架的样子。  
爱梅特赛尔克上下打量完，转头看向希斯拉德：  
“这就是你中意的那个学生？”  
希斯拉德保持着万年不变的微笑：“不是我中意的那个，是你要接手的那个。”  
“哈？我都说了我不带小孩！”  
“不你要带。”  
希斯拉德迅速且熟练地打断了爱梅特赛尔克的抱怨，目光直视着站在原地不言不语的小姑娘；爱梅特赛尔克下意识随着他的目光看去，小姑娘还是那个小姑娘，头发蓬乱，眼神阴沉，可爱梅特赛尔克却定住了。  
在这个躯壳里，他确实看见了熟悉的灵魂的光辉。  
“看样子……”他缓缓地说：“我确实没有拒绝的余地。”  
小姑娘看着终于达成共识的两人，又盯着希斯拉德好一阵，这才对着爱梅特赛尔克露出一个看不出情绪的笑容：

“老师早，我叫光，叫我阿光就可以了。”

星芒节的雪簌簌而下，像是决定要掩盖一切过往。


	2. Chapter 2

在光之怪物成为光之怪物之前，她也曾经是两个世界的大英雄，人们称她为光之战士或者暗之战士，而她身边的人，则更加亲昵地称呼她为阿光。  
光之战士。  
光。

爱梅特赛尔克倒是没想过会再次听见这个名字。  
说起来名字里面有个“光”的人并不算少数，但是要找出全名单个“光”的人，怕是要费好大的功夫；毕竟大多数人连名带姓，怎么都不会就用一个“光”作为称呼。  
在和身为英雄的她相处时，爱梅特赛尔克从来没有叫过她的名字。  
他自己也不知道为什么，大约是因为他们之间终将互相敌对的立场，又大约是别的原因；在她变成大罪喰之后，他更是一口一个“光之怪物”，之前的称呼再也不提起来。  
倒是那家伙，不管是人是怪物，总是喜欢笑着叫他“爱梅特”。  
……虽然变成怪物以后已经做不出表情就是了。

不管以前怎么样，至少现在爱梅特赛尔克觉得，自己和光大概是永远无法互相理解的；不论是作为大英雄的光，还是后来的大罪喰，又或者是目前作为他学生的这个小姑娘。

“我·说·你！”  
亚马乌罗提的午后阳光洒落，坐在窗前的少女转过头，逆着光，用乖巧无辜的表情看向刚从浴室出来、大约七成熟的爱梅特赛尔克：“您有什么事吗？老师？”  
正在给阿光吹头发的希斯拉德一脸惊讶地看着爱梅特赛尔克：“哇！你怎么像个煮熟的虾？？”  
爱梅特赛尔克深吸一口气，瞪了两人半天，还是决定给自己倒杯水，喝完再说话。  
“我问你，”他一口气喝完水，把杯子用力地放在桌子上：“你怎么洗澡的？”  
一语惊人。  
阿光先做出了反应：“不，就算现在我的监护权在您手里，您也不能问这种……”  
希斯拉德惊讶地看着他，像是第一天认识他一样：“你在说什么！”  
爱梅特赛尔克把鬓间半湿的头发捋到耳后，扯过一个高脚凳在他俩斜对面的长木桌前坐下，同时告诉自己千万平心静气。  
“停水了。”他说。  
希斯拉德再度露出惊讶的表情，不过这次是对着阿光：“冷水箱是空的，你刚刚怎么洗澡的？水不烫吗？”  
小姑娘坐在高脚凳上，晃动着纤细的双腿：“老师不也洗完了？我们用了同一种方法呀。”  
希斯拉德又看向爱梅特赛尔克。  
爱梅特赛尔克咬牙切齿：“我用创造魔法填满了水箱。”  
希斯拉德：“那你还被烫成这样？”  
“……我没试水温。”  
“所以是您没试水温的错。”阿光适时插话，成功让爱梅特赛尔克维持的平静面容变得有些扭曲：“不是我没提醒的问题。”  
“……哈，你这样做对你有什么好处？”爱梅特赛尔克接过希斯拉德递来的毛巾，像看珍惜物种一样看着阿光。  
“唔，证明我可以创造出一箱水？”阿光用手指穿过刚刚被希斯拉德吹干的头发，有一下没一下地打理着，然后和想起来什么似的突然看向爱梅特赛尔克：“啊，不过下次我也不会提醒您，毕竟您的反应挺好玩的。”  
……嗯，像炸毛的猫。  
眼看两个人就要掐起来了，希斯拉德连忙滑到两个人中间，隔开了他们对彼此的视线。  
“我说，我说啊！到此为止行吗？毕竟以后我们三个住一起，低头不见抬头见的……”  
他不提这事还好，一提起来爱梅特赛尔克就觉得自己血压开始疯狂飙升：  
“所——以——说——！”他提高了声音，尽情地发泄着自己的不满：“——为什么会变成我们三个住一起啊！”  
“和希斯拉德一起我都忍了，为什么还要带个小姑娘？！像什么！”  
“……什么都不像。”阿光跳下高脚凳，站到希斯拉德身边，直视着爱梅特赛尔克：“什么都不像。老师。”  
希斯拉德打开手臂，把阿光往身后拔了拔，然后对着爱梅特赛尔克解释：“……呀，这个，毕竟监护权都给你了，拉哈老爷子的意思也是让你和光住在一起，方便你照顾她。但是这不是，孤男寡女之类的……嗯，不是这个词……总之怎么说来着，反正就是这样那样原因最后变成我们三个人同住了，这个三人间宿舍还是拉哈老爷子给批下来的……”  
“……我看她活蹦乱跳的不需要我照顾。”爱梅特赛尔克沉默了半天才勉强挤出这句话，不过气倒是消了。  
阿光坐到爱梅特赛尔克对面，对着他伸出双手，开始缓慢地凝聚以太。  
“你干什么？”爱梅特赛尔克皱眉，语气不善，但是阿光却笑了。  
“您烫伤了。”她说：“为了下次再看见您这幅狼狈样，我会好好为您治疗的。”  
希斯拉德在旁边点点头：“她很擅长治疗魔法。”  
难怪早上刚见面的时候她身上一点伤都看不见。  
爱梅特赛尔克做出一副了然的样子，随着小姑娘折腾去了。对他来说这点烫伤无关紧要，但是阿光愿意为自己治疗，自己也就少痛一会，为什么要拒绝呢？

不过说到治疗魔法……

啊，这个灵魂尚且是残次品的时候，也很擅长治疗魔法。那个残次品曾经很骄傲地举着她心爱的幻杖夜蔷薇，说自己是唯一的人类白魔法师。  
而他是作何反应来着？  
大约是发出嗤笑吧。  
在他作为古代人的眼光看来，残次品们引以为豪的魔法，甚至比不上古代人孩子的过家家，所以那家伙对自己炫耀只换来嗤笑而不是出言嘲讽已经是自己最大的礼貌了。  
……为什么自己会记得那么久以前的事情？

爱梅特赛尔克看着努力为自己治疗的光，感觉到一阵恍惚。

眼前的人，无疑是合并世界之后的完整的灵魂。  
而且和大部分选择在亚马乌罗提长睡不起的同胞不一样的是，她所表现出的举动显示出她并没有世界合并以前的记忆，如果不是灵魂的光辉，她看上去和世界合并以后诞生的新生种没什么差别。  
和他，和希斯拉德都不一样。  
但是爱梅特赛尔克知道，光不可能作为新生种诞生，她明明就和他们一样是复生的人。

……等等，真的是这样吗？

在爱梅特赛尔克混乱且模糊的记忆里，那个光之怪物直到最后也没离开她锁闭的空间，却把他的灵魂塞进不知道她从哪里搞到的暗之水晶里面，让妖灵送出去了。  
所以他才能复活。在原初世界的水晶塔里。  
而那个光之怪物最后又做了什么呢？他不知道。  
就算去问艾里迪布斯，问拉哈老爷子，问他复活时在场的所有人，却谁也不回答。  
他一度认为那个残次品大概是消失在次元狭缝了，直到希斯拉德把这个拥有着完整灵魂的小姑娘领到自己面前。  
拥有如此特别的光辉的灵魂，他绝不会认错。就算当初还是碎片，他不也一眼认出来了吗？

“老师，请不要一直盯着我看。”  
阿光治疗完毕，看着对面不知道神游到什么地方的爱梅特赛尔克，有些无奈地叹气。  
“我要去睡一会，老师。有什么事请问希斯拉德。”


	3. Chapter 3

爱梅特赛尔克回过神，希斯拉德已经在他的桌前放了一杯泡好的浓缩奶油咖啡。  
“尝一下？”希斯拉德举起自己的杯子：“我在水晶都学的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克白了他一眼，不过难得地没有拒绝这杯咖啡。  
“你和那边倒是相处得挺好。”爱梅特赛尔克抿了一口褐色的液体，然后放下杯子，一本正经地问希斯拉德：“我问你，那个小姑娘……到底怎么回事？”  
希斯拉德保持微笑：“什么怎么回事？你看她健健康康……嗯……你看她活蹦乱跳的不是挺好的吗？”  
“啊——你这个人真的万年不变！”爱梅特赛尔克一口气喝完了剩下的咖啡，起身去清洗杯子：“别和我绕圈子，你知道我说的是什么——那个灵魂到底怎么回事？这位大小姐到底是不是作为古代人复活的？”  
“啊！”希斯拉德捧着杯子，凝视着爱梅特赛尔克的背影，露出了饱含深意的笑容；可惜后者没有看见，也就没能察觉自己这位友人的想法：  
“非要说的话，小姑娘比起世界合并之后，通过献祭复生的古代种，和世界合并之后诞生的，只有我们灵魂量四分之二三的，寿命有限的新生种来说，更加接近转生种哦。”  
爱梅特赛尔克用手指敲了两下水池边缘，发出沉闷的响声：“你说的古代种和新生种，我听艾里迪布斯提到过。但是什么转生种？总不能是我知道的那个吧。”  
希斯拉德不紧不慢地喝完了咖啡，拿着空杯子走到爱梅特赛尔克身边，很自然地把杯子递给他，换来了对方在接过去清洗时的又一记白眼。  
“和你们作为无影活动时期的概念不一样；现如今，所谓转生种比较，不，十分少见。”  
“毕竟在世界合并的过程里，大部分你称为残次品的生命都会死去，这样的碎片在世界合并之后，不是作为古代人的一部分被复生，就是进入冥界之后转生成新生种。”  
“而所谓转生种，要求在世界合并时保持‘活着’，至少是保持自我意识的状态，并且在合并之后能和剩余的灵魂碎片融合。”  
看着爱梅特赛尔克打算说些什么，希斯拉德伸出一只手指做了个噤声的动作，然后接着往下说：“我也是因为在复生之后见证了你和那个灵魂的复生才知道的。”  
“毕竟条件太苛刻，根据拉哈老爷子的推测，转生种要求不仅有不灭的灵魂，还要在某方面有一定的，那个词叫什么？执念？还要有一定的执念，才能撑过灵魂合并完整的过程而保持自我不灭。”  
爱梅特赛尔克闻言，下意识看向阿光的房间。  
“别看了。”希斯拉德找到沙发坐下，双手放在大腿上，十指交叉：“你的这位大小姐情况更特殊。”  
“……注意用词，希斯拉德。什么叫‘我的这位’……？”  
爱梅特赛尔克坐到了他斜侧面的沙发里，在意的眼神和不在意的表情让希斯拉德有些想笑，但他还是完美扮演了自己解说的身份。  
“主要是，找到那个灵魂的不是我们这边……”  
“嗯，是水晶塔那位，借助了她身为英雄时结下的缘分，和那个妖灵一起找回来的，所以我也不能说个所以然出来。”  
“我也不是最开始赶到的，听一直都和拉哈老爷子一起，在水晶塔协商事宜的以格约姆说，刚送回来的时候是在白圣石里面，碎得可厉害了……”  
接收到爱梅特赛尔克催促的目光，希斯拉德只好摊摊手：“总之我也就知道这些啦！因为灵魂受损太厉害了，所以记忆大概也被碎掉了，那个人刚复生时和白纸一样，基本上都忘得差不多了。”  
他说着也看了一眼阿光的房门，有些勉强地笑了一下：“至于现在，这种事我也不好过问……”  
“不过。”希斯拉德看着爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛说：“一直想不起来不也挺好的吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克长呼一口气，仰身靠在沙发里，闭上眼睛，没有再回答他。

“……爱梅特，你不要总是一脑门子官司嘛，看着我笑一个不好吗？”

爱梅特赛尔克瞥了一眼面前的光之怪物。

到底过去了多久呢？

他能看见怪物的灵魂在一点点碎开，光之力也开始逐渐失控，溢出这怪物的身躯，充盈着整个锁闭空间，也因此，怪物开始变得不那么像怪物。  
她褪去了面颊上的羽翼和头顶上的尖角，抓住他的时候也不会把他抓伤；她的身量在变小，变回原本拉拉菲尔族那娇小的身躯；原本变得和偶蹄类一样的双腿也在某一天彻底变回原样。

这段时间，她已经可以做出简单的表情了。

此时，怪物穿着他的外套，用他的红色的领巾做腰带，把外套系成一条开襟短裙。她张开双臂，在爱梅特赛尔克面前转了个圈，然后单膝跪在他的面前，一只手抚摸着他的面庞：

“……啊！亲爱的爱梅特赛尔克，你看看我啊！”

“你为什么不看我一眼？”

“你若看我一眼，你就会——”

“我就会知道，我们的大英雄是个十分有表演欲的疯子。”爱梅特赛尔克很冷静地打断了怪物的表演。  
怪物却像发现新大陆一样：“诶？你怎么没叫我怪物？”  
“闭嘴，怪物。吵死了！”爱梅特赛尔克露出如你所愿的表情；而怪物只是对他的不耐烦报以微笑。  
“说起来，”她说：“我还不知道，你在你们的世界里到底是什么样的人呢！”  
“……白痴。说到底怎么会有人突然问这种问题，这有什么好知道的。”  
“说一说嘛说一说嘛！不是你说的，只要我问，你就会告诉我的吗？”  
“呵？那是几万年前的事了？我怎么不记得？”  
“不行，你不能说话不算数！”怪物鼓起腮帮，故意做出了气鼓鼓的样子：“你必须告诉我！”  
她说着，表情变得十分慎重；被她这么一闹，爱梅特赛尔克也不由得严肃了起来。  
怪物张开嘴，深吸一口气：  
“回答我，爱梅特。”

“你觉得这个艾欧泽亚存在真实吗？”

然后她如愿看见爱梅特赛尔克露出了一副“什么鬼”和“你怕不是真傻了”的表情。  
怪物兀自笑成一团，然后开始讲自己在艾欧泽亚的冒险，讲自己，也讲那些遇见过的友人与敌人。  
“……够了够了。”爱梅特赛尔克听了一半就开始挥手：“你每次睡醒都要说这些，我都听烦了。再说，和自己的敌人说这些东西，你到底图个什么？”  
“从我们两败俱伤，一起被关在这里开始，我们就不是敌人了！”怪物气鼓鼓地从他的腿上跳下去，转过身背对他，仰头对着满天白光。  
“切，你现在这么说，那当初怎么不干脆点杀了我、或者让我杀了你充个年度业绩？”  
怪物没有回答。她只是对着白光，表情有些茫然。  
“……我不想……”她轻轻地说，似乎生怕惊扰了谁的梦：  
“哈迪斯，我不想忘记。”

光从梦中惊醒。恍惚间不知道自己身在何方。

她在柔软的大床上坐起，环顾着没有点灯的室内。亚马乌罗提夜间的灯火透过窗帘，充溢着这个不大的房间。  
暖色的城市灯光，温暖又明亮，正如城市本身，温柔地包容着它的居民。  
光将手探进衣领，扯出因为睡觉而快要歪到后背去的项链。  
那是一枚小巧的银色盾牌，盾牌上雕刻着独角兽的花样，而一道裂痕赫然横在其上。  
光重新把项链塞回衣服里。  
她慢慢仰首，深吸一口气靠在床头，任由阑珊灯火带来的阴影将自己吞噬殆尽。


	4. Chapter 4

很久以前，库尔札斯总是终年积雪；而如今的库尔札斯虽然也下着雪，却只是单纯的因为四季变化。新生的人们在库尔札斯中央高地修了大片大片的高楼，将这片土地发展成了一个热闹的娱乐都市。  
星芒节已经过去，可是在巨龙首这一片，人依然不见少。大家看上去都很高兴，笑闹声不绝于耳。  
光裹着黑色绣金边的斗篷，穿行在来来往往的人群里。她仰起头，长呼出一团白雾。  
雪似乎下得又大了点。

亚马乌罗提，阿尼德罗学院。  
爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德拎着大包小包的东西，刚刚抵达他们三人的宿舍。  
客厅没有开灯，只有来自室外的灯光照亮着屋内的轮廓。爱梅特赛尔克摸索着开了灯，希斯拉德把拎着的东西放在玄关的鞋柜上，向着光的房间看去。  
“嗯，人不在。”  
他说着率先进屋，茶几上留给光的晚饭钱原封不动，但是留下的便条已经被替换了。  
爱梅特赛尔克拿起便条，慢慢读着上面的留言：  
“因为月色很好，所以出去走走，困了就回来。”  
落款是“光”，后面还贴心的附带了留言的时间。  
“希斯拉德。”爱梅特赛尔克扬扬手中的便条：“现在几点了？”  
“唔，很晚了。”希斯拉德把自己的怀表递给爱梅特赛尔克：“我们在水晶都买东西花了不少时间，而且中途遇上了拉哈老爷子和以格约姆；以格约姆听说我们在给小姑娘买日常装就自告奋勇地加入进来，结果又挑了大半天——哎呀，是真的很晚了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克扫了一下怀表，又扫了一眼鞋柜上几大包东西，太阳穴猛地跳动了一下：“按我说的直接用创造魔法不就好了，还要特意去买，你真是麻烦。”  
“我们谁清楚小姑娘的衣服？”希斯拉德戏谑道：“难不成你要她和我们一样一身黑袍走天下吗？”  
“这才是好市民。”爱梅特赛尔克对于希斯拉德的说法不以为然。他又看看便条，又看看希斯拉德：“所以，不管怎么样，这位大小姐出去起码五个小时，还没回来吗？”  
希斯拉德刚想回答，就听见空气里“砰”的一身，一只红色的妖灵出现在两人面前。  
“哎呀，”希斯拉德有些惊讶地看向来者：“菲奥·乌儿？我们可爱的小妖灵怎么来了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克小声地“啧”了一下。  
“当然是为了我亲爱的小树苗。”菲奥抱着双手，在两人面前忽上忽下地飞舞：“我亲爱的小树苗本来好————早就打算回来了，可是呢，被讨厌的人缠上啦，所以她就请求我过来看看，如果你们在，就和你们报个信，说她处理完麻烦就回来——”  
爱梅特赛尔克不知道怎么的，突然就想起在星芒节早晨见到的光，尤其是她破破烂烂的衣裙和衣服上并不明显的血迹。  
“喂。”他冲着菲奥·乌儿开口，声音明显可闻的生硬：“你现在能找到那家伙吗？”  
菲奥眨眨眼，希斯拉德连忙插话：“啊，啊，亲爱的菲奥·乌儿，这家伙是在担心你的小树苗呢！”  
“谁……”爱梅特赛尔克立马想要否定希斯拉德的话，但是看着希斯拉德少有地瞪了自己一眼，于是又把这句“谁关心她”给咽了回去。  
“……唔，是这样啊？”菲奥在空中转了个圈，做出歪头思索状：“好吧，好吧！虽然我一——点也不喜欢这个瞌睡虫，”她看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克：“但是为了我可爱的小树苗，我也不是不能给你们带路。”  
“哎呀，我亲爱的小树苗总是喜欢乱来这点，真的很让人担心呢！本来她说不要让你们去找她，不过我也很担心她啊。嗯，就给你们带一次路好了！要好好感谢我！”

所谓缘分，真的是很奇妙的东西。阿光蹭了一下嘴角的血迹，不合时宜地想。  
不过眼前这个少年，大约是她的孽缘。  
非要说的话她宁可去把爱梅特赛尔克的袍子变成制服裙然后承受他的怒火，也不愿意再看见这个人一次。  
真是该死的疯子！  
她扯掉被武士刀劈成两截的领巾，然后揉成一团，边躲避对方的攻击，边试图擦干净脖颈和锁骨上淋漓的鲜血；不过伤口委实太深，从左肩斜劈，一直穿过整个胸前；颈侧也被划了一刀，要不是她躲得快，今天就交代在这小巷子里。  
斗篷也坏掉了。她又想，抬手创造出新的长打刀，堪堪接住对方的迎头一击。  
我还是很喜欢那个斗篷的……阿光有些遗憾，随后又想起给她买衣服而外出的古代人老师二人组。  
也不知道菲奥有没有通知到……不过要是让他们看见自己现在这样，那怕是有得挂落要吃了。  
特别是那个人……  
思索之间，光手上的动作也没有停下。在侧身滑过袭来的刀刃之后，她转身就是一刀，刀身席卷着剑气直直向着对方劈过去，将那人逼得后退了几米，踉跄着半跪在地上。  
“……呼……”光喘着气，把打刀横在身前，自己也向后退了几步。  
她左右看看，小巷巷口已经聚集了不少人，那些人或是惊异，或是拍照，也有大声嚷嚷的，转身叫人的，在打着电话大约是报警的——  
光不过看一眼周围的功夫，对方却又站了起来，一刀砍得又快又准，唬得她本能地往下一蹲，向后滑出老远。  
没完没了了！光咳嗽着，吐出口腔里的血水。她一直在流血，接连的攻击让她无暇为自己读出半个治疗魔法，此时此刻，她的眼前开始一阵阵发黑；然而，看对方那越来越兴奋的神情，也不知道搭上半条命能不能解决。  
毕竟我只是个学生，而不是什么传说中的英雄。光在心里默默地叹了一口气。她咬了一下自己的舌尖，强迫自己提起精神，迎接对方愈发疯狂的攻击。  
再撑一下。她告诉自己，能听见警笛的声音了……很快……

“……喂，你大晚上不回去就是为了在这打架吗？”

厮杀中的光突然被什么无形的力量拽了一把，紧接着她的武器脱手，整个人被往后拖去；恰好对方打得正酣，对着她正面就是一刀。她想再迅速创造什么来抵挡，可是长时间激烈的打斗和失血让她眼前一黑，终于放弃了挣扎。  
算了。光在心里想着。  
反正她……所以……就这样死掉的话也不差。

……啊啊，才和爱梅特赛尔克相处了一天不到，也不知道这个人会不会记住她。

不过阿光预想的死亡并没有来临，反而在耳畔响起了希斯拉德的声音：“哎呀，怎么伤成这个样子？”  
阿光回过神，发现自己被希斯拉德半抱半扶在一旁，而爱梅特赛尔克挡在他俩的身前，单手抓住袭击者的刀刃。听见希斯拉德的话，他不由地回头看了一眼阿光，然后“哼”了一声，干脆利落地折断了对方的武器。  
爱梅特赛尔克后退一步，双手插进口袋，冷冷地看着袭击者。  
对方被他这样突兀地打断，倒是没有再创造一把武器冲上来。少年扔掉手里折断的太刀，往前踉跄了一下，站到灯光下，爱梅特赛尔克这才看清他身上的伤痕和血迹，看样子并没有在小姑娘手里讨到便宜。  
爱梅特赛尔克的心情突然就好了一点，于是冷笑着发出讥讽：“没想到是你在找我们这位小姑娘的麻烦？我之前当你老师的时候，怎么没看出你是这副德行呢？芝诺斯？”  
芝诺斯吐了一口血水，用手背胡乱擦了一下嘴角：“没想到是您，爱梅特赛尔克老师——”  
他说着目光向爱梅特赛尔克身后探去，被后者无情地拦回。  
芝诺斯于是单手撩起染血的金发，发出嗤笑：

“还是说，您更喜欢我叫您一声‘曾祖父大人’呢？”

希斯拉德扶着光，在这一刻深切而确实地感受到了贵圈真乱。


	5. Chapter 5

光知道自己昏了过去。  
虽然不是很想承认，但是在听到爱梅特赛尔克的声音时，她确实感到了无比的安心。

“……所以后来呢？”

怪物双手搭在腹部，把爱梅特赛尔克的双腿当枕头，懒洋洋地靠在上面。  
爱梅特赛尔克低下头，对着怪物的额头弹了一下：“……没有后来！起来，别睡我身上！”  
“你居然没有去追回那个人吗！”怪物被他弹得嗷嗷叫唤，却依然不愿意起来，甚至还翻了个身。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着怪物，没有回答。  
倒是怪物没有得到答案，自己跳起来，双手捧住爱梅特赛尔克的头，冲他干瞪眼。  
“干嘛！”  
爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地把她拎开。  
怪物仍然瞪着眼：“……我说啊，你难道在那种情况下，还觉得对方会回来吗？”  
她的问话只换来一个白眼：“啰嗦！关你什么事？”  
“呀啊！毕竟听你提过的和那个人有关的事情之后，我就一直觉得，你们之间太命运了！”  
然后她收到了第二个白眼：“啊哈？你又知道了多少就得出这种结论？”  
“不是吗！”怪物挥动着自己的手臂：“能看见灵魂颜色的冥界宠儿，在见过无数灵魂之后依然觉得那个灵魂是如此特别——”

“——这不就是命运吗！正好是那个灵魂，正好是那个人啊！”

“这种命中注定的感觉，不是超————级浪漫吗！”

爱梅特赛尔克没有接话。他甚至别过头，做出一副懒得理你的表情。  
怪物原地站定，突然想起了什么：“……说起来，当初刚到这里……这里还是你的领地的时候，我遇到一个古代人……”  
“他说我不该一个人乱跑——我该感谢他还把当时的我当人而不是谁的创造物吗——还说不定灾难什么时候就会降临……然后还有……”  
“啊，我想起来了！”

“……千万不要离开心爱的人，千万不要……”

怪物说着却顿住了。她看向爱梅特赛尔克，后者歪着头，似乎又睡了过去，只剩下睫毛不受控制地微微颤抖。  
怪物轻轻地露出一个微笑，又躺回爱梅特赛尔克的双腿，看着已经逐渐消融在溢出的光芒中的他的城市。  
“……结果，我们都离开了心爱的人啊。”

爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德坐在水晶塔幔布门前的台阶上，看着塔前空旷的露天席大广场。  
此时已经是深夜，人们基本都已经回家了，就算有醉鬼，也不至于跑到这一片来撒野；所以，爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德在夜风中甚至能听到对方的呼吸声。  
“……我和那个残次品的正式见面就是在这里，也是这样的广场……”不知道是不是因为如今的情况，爱梅特赛尔克慢慢地回忆起了万年前的事情。  
“那个传说中的英雄？”希斯拉德回头看一眼水晶塔紧闭的大门，随口接话。  
“……哼，什么英雄，不过是个碎片……”爱梅特赛尔克习惯性地冷笑着发出讥讽，说到一半又停了下来。  
他这是干什么？  
爱梅特赛尔克有些茫然。  
希斯拉德不动声色：“放心吧，都交给塔里的那位了，小姑娘不可能会有事的。”  
“……那是她活该。”爱梅特赛尔克低下头，十指交叠：“还打算瞒着我们，要是我们没有到……”  
“那也有神殿骑士团。”希斯拉德淡淡地说：“想开点，原本她和我们都只是师生关系，又不是我们让她重伤——”  
他说着话锋一转：“不，你在想什么？哈迪斯？”  
爱梅特赛尔克自己也不明白：“……我们俩都只会简单的治疗魔法。”  
然后他似乎终于找到了转移注意力的办法：“说起来，那个人也很擅长治疗魔法。毕竟一天到晚在亚马乌罗提外面跑来跑去，把自己搞出一身伤——”  
希斯拉德愣了半晌才意识到自己的好友现在又在说谁。  
“啊，那个人确实……总是跑没影，然后带着一身伤和偶尔会有的烂摊子回来。哎呀，很有那个人的风格不是吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有顺着希斯拉德的话接下去。他再度陷入了迷茫。在他的眼前，似乎有两个完全不一样的身影开始渐渐重叠。  
不，怎么能……！  
他猛地甩头，阻止自己接着回忆下去。  
再看身边的希斯拉德，对方似乎没有注意到自己的异常，只是仰头看着天上的无光之海。  
“……冥界真是璀璨又美丽啊，哈迪斯。”  
爱梅特赛尔克也抬起头；在深远宁静的无光之海里，并没有他在意的那个人。  
这是当然的。  
那个人的灵魂明明就在这片大地上，就在身后的水晶塔里，可是为什么他依然感觉那个人已经只属于过去？  
……这种叫做什么？命运？  
这也算是命运吗？

爱梅特赛尔克不太懂。他甚至想不起到底在哪听到过命运这个说法。  
大概是过去的世界里吧，那些软弱无能的废物碎片，就总是喜欢扯什么宿命什么命运。  
那时的他从不相信命运，并且对此嗤之以鼻，在他看来事在人为，哪有什么命中注定。

——何等的傲慢。

那又有什么关系？他是理性的、拥有不屈而顽强的灵魂的完全之人，坐镇爱梅特赛尔克之位，是最古的魔导士，是冥界的宠儿——他有这个傲慢的资本。  
直到——

红色妖灵的出现打断了台阶前两人的沉思。  
菲奥晃动着翅膀，从希斯拉德面前跳到爱梅特赛尔克身边，又飞到二人头顶，高高地俯视着他们：  
“我亲爱的小树苗已经治疗完毕啦！你们谁去接她一下呀？”  
爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德同时站起来，然后互相对视一眼，又同时坐下去。  
真不知道该说他们到底是太有默契还是太没默契。刚从塔里出来的拉哈布雷亚和以格约姆看着前方干瞪眼的两人，齐齐地摇了一下头。  
站在水晶塔门口的艾里迪布斯目睹了四个人的动作，很无奈地咳了一声。  
爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德再度站起来向后看。发现来了这么多同事，爱梅特赛尔克表示诧异：“怎么，今天是开年会吗？你们怎么都在这里？”  
拉哈布雷亚和以格约姆一起保持了沉默；艾里迪布斯很快地走到爱梅特赛尔克面前，拍了拍他的肩膀：  
“辛苦你了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克挑起半边眉毛，还没来得及说话，就看见水晶塔的大门再度打开，那布里亚勒斯横抱着还在昏睡的光，一副苦哈哈的样子走了出来。  
“你们都不去接人，我就被赶出来了。”那布里亚勒斯想做个摊手的动作，但是鉴于怀里抱着人，只能把他皱成一团的五官再用力变得更皱。  
希斯拉德很自觉地上前去抱过小姑娘，心说指望哈迪斯主动去接人是指望不上了。  
而爱梅特赛尔克看着希斯拉德的动作，不动声色地收回了刚刚准备迈出去的右脚。  
所以真不知道这两个人到底有没有默契。艾里迪布斯把一切收在眼底，为了掩盖情绪而扶了一下面具。  
爱梅特赛尔克习惯性地抱起双手，看着自己的同事们：“所以，谁来回答我一下刚刚的问题？”  
拉哈布雷亚和以格约姆表示还有实验报告没写就瞬间传送走了；艾里迪布斯又拍了一下爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀，也很快地传送走了；剩下那布里亚勒斯猝不及防，被爱梅特赛尔克报以微笑，宛如被蛇盯上的青蛙。  
“……那个，”那布里亚勒斯出于求生的本能往后小退一步：“……他们说我嘴不严所以很多都没告诉我……”  
“没·关·系。”爱梅特赛尔克保持微笑：“你只要告诉我塔里到底发生了什么，以及你们怎么来了这么多人？”  
那布里亚勒斯看了看旁边沉睡的光，迅速后退了一大步：  
“我突然想起来我还有三篇关于创造魔法和创造物的研究论文没写我这就回去写要不然赶不上交了里面正在谈判说不定你能见到老相识那么晚安。”  
然后趁着爱梅特赛尔克还没有从他的话里反应过来，就光速传送走了。  
希斯拉德不由深深地佩服起那布里亚勒斯的肺活量。  
在爱梅特赛尔克拉下脸之前，水晶塔的大门第三次打开，仍然保持一身战斗痕迹的芝诺斯和一位似乎是他长辈的中年人走了出来。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着出来的两个人的灵魂光芒，终于在心里开始大骂：  
这是什么该死的缘分！


	6. Chapter 6

爱梅特赛尔克在复生后，本意是想从十四人委员会退休的，正好希斯拉德说自己转职在阿尼德罗当教员，问他要不要帮自己选宿舍；他一边说着“宿舍有什么好选的”一边跑到阿尼德罗学院——  
被拉哈布雷亚和艾里迪布斯抓个正着。  
于是伟大的爱梅特赛尔克刚刚醒过来，就被迫加班两百年当装修工，把亚马乌罗提整个城市都从细节上修整了一遍。  
好不容易装修完亚马乌罗提，爱梅特赛尔克再度准备辞职，结果辞呈都没来得及写，就被拉哈布雷亚塞到阿尼德罗学院，在拉哈老爷子手底下当了个讲师；而且大约是怕这个人真的狠下心撂挑子，老爷子在百年以内给他的职称升了又升，在希斯拉德还在当着副教授的时候，爱梅特赛尔克已经被扔到了教授的位置，让他一度怀疑老爷子有没有滥用职权。  
爱梅特赛尔克为了自己被迫上班的事情和希斯拉德抱怨了快两百年，好不容易要忘了这事情，却在某次带新的幻想生物创造研究小组时，被新来的组员指着鼻子大叫了一声“怎么是你”。  
——那个学生是作为古代人复生的，以他在旧世界某段灵魂的意识为主导体的——瓦厉斯。

后来每当和希斯拉德提到这件事，爱梅特赛尔克都坚称：工作是一切麻烦的开始。

好歹他也是伟大的爱梅特赛尔克，不至于为了在分裂世界包括但是不仅限于被对方一枪崩了之类的事情记仇，当然他也没有来个感动的再会或者大型认亲现场之类的决定——用他的话说就是“哪怕脑子被构造成卡部斯，也不会做出这种决定”——而且很明显瓦厉斯也没这种想法，他只是对于再见到这个把自己作弄得团团转的原无影感到吃惊而已。  
之后两个人桥归桥路归路，研究结束就各自分道扬镳，半点再联系的想法都没有。  
爱梅特赛尔克本以为自己在旧世界那点因缘会随着研究结束而结束，结果在某次和希斯拉德一起带高等部的研究小组时，他再次见到了和瓦厉斯情况大致相同的——芝诺斯。

这是孽缘！  
爱梅特赛尔克为此和希斯拉德连续抱怨了三天三夜，而希斯拉德在了解情况以后安慰他：  
“哎呀哎呀，至少现在比分裂世界好多了，作为古代人，怎么说也没有可能每天想方设法找人打架。”  
爱梅特赛尔克在他这句话里慢慢冷静下来。  
也不是他要给自己找麻烦，实在是当初加雷马过于父慈子孝，要是在新世界这两个人也给他搞出点什么事，那他到底该不该对成为自己同胞的家伙下手？

而现在。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着一脸不屑地站在瓦厉斯身边的芝诺斯，身上还伤痕累累的样子，突然意识到，这个人哪里是不打架了，只是找不到感兴趣的对手，所以懒得和别人动手而已。  
他想着想着就开始对这两个人鼓掌：  
“哦吼，看样子你们这是……父子相认了？哎呀，可喜可贺啊，我是不是该现场创造点东西送给你们以示祝贺？”  
瓦厉斯很不想接他这一茬，但是又觉得自己有必要解释清楚：“是艾里迪布斯把这小子塞给我的，说什么叫我管教他……哼！”  
说完自己又陷入沉思，看样子说不定艾里迪布斯对他的前世不是一般的不满……  
……不对，那和现在的他有什么关系！  
而且他就不信艾里迪布斯不知道，这小子也是他能管教的？！  
爱梅特赛尔克看着这两人就头疼，他干脆利落地甩了两下手：“行了行了，这些话和别人解释去，你们要干什么我才懒得管——不过嘛，”他说着看向希斯拉德怀抱的人：“该给的赔偿还是要给的，毕竟这小子把我的学生打成这个样子。”  
瓦厉斯顺着爱梅特赛尔克的目光看去。显然他并不能看见灵魂的颜色，尽管觉得这个小姑娘眼熟，却到底认不出是谁。  
他再看爱梅特赛尔克，后者还是那副万年不变的阴阳怪气的样子。  
“说吧，”瓦厉斯心一横：“你要什么？”  
爱梅特赛尔克走到希斯拉德身边站定：“你弄清楚，可不是赔偿我，是赔偿这个小姑娘。所以嘛，等她醒了再说吧，决定了我会让艾里迪布斯联系你的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克说完，干脆利落地传送走了；希斯拉德对瓦厉斯报以礼貌性的微笑，也紧随其后。瓦厉斯和芝诺斯对视一眼，芝诺斯一甩头，连个表情也懒得给予就自顾自地传送走了，于是只剩下瓦厉斯站在原地，一个头两个大。  
————这真是孽缘啊！

亚马乌罗提一如既往，温柔又宁静。

希斯拉德把阿光放在客厅的长沙发上，创造了一张毛毯搭在她的身上，毕竟这次衣物在斗殴里烂得不成样子，要不是这一身包扎的绷带，大约此刻已经是走光到少儿不宜的级别了。  
唉，水晶塔里那位也没给小姑娘盖个什么。希斯拉德叹气，不过转念一想，大概是对方并没有什么能盖在小姑娘身上的东西，毕竟是那种情况，早就没有日常生活的必要了。  
希斯拉德突然意识到了什么，他转过身，看向坐在沙发里、满脸写着“别来烦我”的爱梅特赛尔克：  
“哈迪斯，我们现在有个很严重的问题。”  
爱梅特赛尔克动了下身子算是表示他在听。  
“我们要怎么给小姑娘换身干净衣服？”  
“你傻啊？”爱梅特赛尔克抬手就是一个响指，阿光身上立刻变成了干净温暖的白色长袍。他瞪一眼希斯拉德，一副“你和这位大小姐傻一块去了吗”的表情。  
希斯拉德对此保持微笑。  
“果然是孽缘。”爱梅特赛尔克习惯性皱眉，又靠回沙发里。

从在阿尼德罗学院遇见瓦厉斯和芝诺斯之后，很长一段时间里爱梅特赛尔克都在反复想一件事：  
……既然那对父子都能以古代人的身份重活于世，可是为什么那个人却没有回来？

也就是那时候起，爱梅特赛尔克开始反反复复地做梦。  
有时候是一些他以为自己早就抛之脑后的分裂世界的事情，有时候是与那个光之怪物互相囚禁的记忆，也有时候是在最初的最初，在灾难从未发生过的亚马乌罗提，那个人弯着眼眉笑嘻嘻地与自己相处的时光。  
他就这样在反复的梦境里，逐渐混淆从前和现在。  
他也曾无数次在亚马乌罗提的月夜醒来，对着一室皎皎白雪，恍惚着不知道身在何方。  
那个人就像月光一样，明明就在那里，可是伸手触及之处，只有冰凉的夜风会亲吻他的肌肤。  
月是天上月，人是剧中人。  
倘若还在分裂世界，那他大可告诉自己不过是碎片的世界，只要合并世界，一切都会恢复原状；然后为了世界合并而努力往前，义无反顾。  
可是世界已经合并了。  
这次，他到底又要怎么样才能让自己往前走？  
他很想告诉自己至少希斯拉德，他的好友确实回到了他的身边，然而每当这么想的时候，内心都会有一个声音问自己：

可是那个人呢？

爱梅特赛尔克缩在沙发里，看着窗前的月光慢慢凝聚成一个身影，是来自旧世界的光之怪物。  
并不存在于此的怪物在月光下对着爱梅特赛尔克张开羽翼，歪过头露出她特有的似哭似笑的表情：  
“你果然是傲慢的人啊，爱梅特。”  
“可是太过于相信命运和太不信命运的人，都是最容易……”  
“书里说，开始往往就是结局……”

——傲慢又有什么关系呢？他是冥界的宠儿，是坐镇爱梅特赛尔克之位的人，是最古的魔导士。  
他有这个傲慢的资本。

直到永失所爱。


	7. Chapter 7

爱梅特赛尔克是在橘色的灯光里醒来的。  
室内没有开顶灯。希斯拉德不知去向，阿光坐在他身边看书，身后亮着一盏落地灯。亚马乌罗提今晚也是月色动人，剔透的月光让室内显得不那么昏暗。  
“您醒了？”阿光头也不抬地翻过书页：“希斯拉德说有些材料需要他处理，到教学楼加班去了。”  
“……有水吗？”爱梅特赛尔克活动了一下四肢，只觉得浑身酸痛；他扯掉身上还带着一丝玫瑰香气的毛毯，揉着自己的额角。  
阿光放下书去倒水，他出于好奇撇了眼阿光看的书。  
《光之回忆录》。  
他再抬头，就看见阿光端着马克杯，静静地站在他的面前，脸上带着似有若无的微笑；见爱梅特赛尔克看向自己，她连忙把杯子递了过去，等爱梅特赛尔克喝完，她又迅速接过杯子，放到茶几上。把一切做完，她这才重新坐下，又开始看她的书。  
“……讲什么的？”爱梅特赛尔克挺直了腰背，却不去看阿光而是看向窗外。  
阿光愣了一下才反应过来，她笑笑，取出书签合上书，看着爱梅特赛尔克认真地回答：“是分裂世界被称为‘光之战士’的英雄的人物传记。”  
爱梅特赛尔克无意识地摩挲着自己的手指：“……谁写的？”  
“佚名。”阿光自认为悄悄扯平了爱梅特赛尔克被压在沙发上的衣角，抬头却发现对方把自己的行为尽收眼底，不由地吐了吐舌头试图蒙混过关：“老师也对以前的英雄有兴趣吗？”  
“哼！”爱梅特赛尔克别过头：“残次品的小打小闹。”  
“好吧好吧。知道您没兴趣了。”阿光把书放在沙发上，站起来伸了个懒腰：“那不知道您对吃饭有没有兴趣？”  
“没兴趣，别烦我。”  
阿光也不在意他那刻薄而不耐烦的语气，只是兀自笑笑，去取过自己的外套：“那需要为您带点什么吗？吃的？书？”  
爱梅特赛尔克跟着阿光站起来：“你要出去？”  
阿光保持她那微妙的微笑：“这是当然的啊。您睡着的时候我一直在您旁边看书，宿舍里又没什么吃的，好不容易等了一天您终于醒了，我当然要出去找吃的了！”  
“总之，接下来就拜托您看家了。”  
她说着步履轻快地往门口走，爱梅特赛尔克扶着额头，叫住了她：“回来。”  
阿光回头，眨着双眼一脸期待地看向他。  
爱梅特赛尔克在这一瞬间迅速开始后悔自己的决定，但是他还是接着说完了全句：“……我和你一起去。”  
“老师这是在关心我吗？”阿光故意蹦了一下，凑到爱梅特赛尔克面前：“哎呀，好开心！”  
“少自作多情了，大小姐。”爱梅特赛尔克摁住她的头，把她推出一臂远：“谁知道你会不会在外面再打一架，到时候还不是要我去收拾烂摊子。我可得在事情变得更麻烦之前看好你。”  
“嗯嗯嗯好好好知道了知道了。”阿光笑嘻嘻地去玄关穿鞋，爱梅特赛尔克站在她身后，看着她的身影不知道在想什么。

库尔札斯中央高地。巨龙首。  
阿光带着爱梅特赛尔克在街道上七拐八绕；在穿过一大片酒吧，风俗店和各式各样少儿不宜的俱乐部之后，她窜进了巷子里一家装潢古朴的小酒馆。  
爱梅特赛尔克犹豫了一下，最终还是跟了进去。  
他刚进门，就看见阿光很熟练地和店里的客人问好，转头看见爱梅特赛尔克，她又抢在店员之前就开始大声招呼他：“老师！老师！坐吧台前好不好！”  
她说着自己已经坐到椅子上，和旁边的店员说话去了；爱梅特赛尔克对于她在这种时候干脆利落的做法有些哭笑不得，不过他并没有表现出来，只是对着店员略一点头，挨着阿光坐下了。  
然后他听见阿光和店员的聊天：“桑克瑞德又在后厨睡觉？敏菲利亚不在店里吗？”  
听到熟悉的名字，爱梅特赛尔克不由地向着两人看了一眼，却在店员身上看见了熟悉的灵魂光芒。  
店员发觉爱梅特赛尔克在看自己这边，于是连忙跳起来，小跑几步到他身边：“那个，不好意思，请，请问您需要点什么？”  
说完又急急忙忙补充：“那个，菜单在墙上。”  
爱梅特赛尔克点头表示听见了，然后看向阿光：“你对这里很熟？”  
阿光仰首，拉住店员：“嗯，我在这一片住了很长的时间。琳，这位是我的老师，也是我现在的监护人。虽然怎么看都会吃小孩，但其实不是什么坏人。”  
后面那句是多余的！  
爱梅特赛尔克刚想出言说阿光几句，琳就急急忙忙开口打招呼：“那个，那个……老师是吗？啊，我和阿光一样叫您老师没问题吧？总之，那个，以后就麻烦您多照顾阿光了！”  
算了，对着这样的孩子还真是没法生气。爱梅特赛尔克挥挥手，表示自己知道了，回过神又去看正在看戏的阿光：“喂，你不是说你一直没吃东西吗？要吃什么还不快点？”  
阿光单手捧着脸，手臂支在吧台上；听见爱梅特赛尔克问话，她不但不去看菜单，反而把眼睛闭上了：“我好累了，您来选怎么样？”  
“那你还跑这么远吃饭？真是的，就知道给我找麻烦。”  
爱梅特赛尔克一边念叨，一边确认着菜单点了几样偏甜的菜式，末了又很不耐烦地问阿光：“喂，大小姐，来看看够不够你吃。”  
阿光探头去看菜单：“嗯？您担心我不够吃而不是担心我不爱吃呢？”  
“那就这些了。”爱梅特赛尔克和琳交代完毕，小姑娘又是一路小跑去了后厨。他看着乖巧的琳，再看着旁边怎么看都是试图挑事模样的阿光，长叹一口气：“说什么爱不爱吃，难道我还会弄错你的喜好吗？”  
刚从后厨走到吧台后方的桑克瑞德听见这话，又想了想刚刚点的几样菜；他皱眉，张嘴就要说话，却看见阿光对着自己微笑，然后依然笑吟吟地回答她的老师：“嗯，不愧是您呢！完全……没有弄错。”  
回答她的依然是男人的一声轻哼。  
桑克瑞德眼观鼻鼻观心，麻利地弄完菜，又跑回后厨不知道干什么去了。  
接下来的时间里阿光和爱梅特赛尔克都没再说话，他们安静地吃完饭，没有休息片刻就结账离开了。

桑克瑞德在两人走了以后又从后厨探出头，看着正在努力记账的琳：“喂，那个男人怎么回事？”  
琳无暇抬头，她一边算着账目一边回答：“啊，那个是光的老师；听光说她的监护权也被交到那个人手上了。”  
桑克瑞德“啧”了一声，在心里给爱梅特赛尔克打了一个最低分。  
“说起来。”琳想起来什么似的抬起头：“阿光没事吧，有没有吃饱啊？那个老师点的都是甜口的，阿光嗜辣，突然吃这么清淡的东西没问题吗？”  
“天知道。”桑克瑞德看着店里都是熟客，索性跑出来给自己到了杯啤酒，坐到吧台前慢慢喝：“我本来想说那男的，可是小丫头拦着我不让说……唉。”  
“应该不要紧！”琳不自觉放大了声音，像是在自我安慰：“看阿光的样子也不是很没胃口，也有好好吃完点的东西……”  
“说到底啊！”桑克瑞德抓住啤酒杯，看着里面琥珀色的液体：“怎么就把抚养权给这么个男人了，之前的希斯拉德不是挺好的！”  
“哼！比现在这个男的要细心多了，对阿光也更温柔。你看看今天这个，明明完全弄错了还要嘴硬说自己没弄错。而且还摆着一张臭脸……！”  
“没关系的桑克瑞德。”琳合上账本：“如果那个人真的对阿光很差，阿光应该也不会无休止地忍耐吧？说不定只是看上去……”  
“难说哟，那丫头……”桑克瑞德给自己倒了第二杯啤酒：“看着总是笑嘻嘻的，其实什么都喜欢自己背着。你别忘了她三年前为什么搬到这边来，当时——”  
“桑克瑞德！”  
琳打断了桑克瑞德的话，然后气鼓鼓地跳到他身边：“啊！你又开店时间喝酒了！我这就去给敏菲利亚姐姐通讯！”

店外寒风吹过，又开始下雪了。


	8. Chapter 8

亚马乌罗提的街道上，月光如旧。  
爱梅特赛尔克和阿光一前一后地走着。阿光端着糖水果冻，正在小心翼翼地边走边吃。  
爱梅特赛尔克则照例抱怨了一通阿光为什么要坚持走回学院宿舍。只不过就算他抱怨，阿光也只是笑着不说话，仍然静静地吃他买的所谓“你说了餐后就应该吃”的甜食。  
要是希斯拉德在的话，一定会阻止爱梅特赛尔克买糖水果冻并且告诉他，阿光餐后习惯喝茶。  
不过这些阿光都打定主意不和希斯拉德提起。她做出很喜欢的样子，终于在走了大半天之后吃完了果冻。  
谢天谢地谢自己坚持要在亚马乌罗提散步，不然，这么甜的东西带回去只会被她忍不住用魔法抹消。  
……但因为是爱梅特赛尔克买的，所以她很想好好吃完。  
不过，当务之急大约是让爱梅特赛尔克不要再为了自己让他走了这么一大段路而持续念叨。  
阿光于是向前蹦了几步：  
“老师。”  
爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地做出回应。  
“亚马乌罗提的夜晚都是这么安静吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克停下脚步，回过身深深地看了她一眼。  
阿光还没来得及说话，爱梅特赛尔克又看向他们所在的马克连萨斯广场。  
四周空无一人，大水晶沉默地转动着。  
阿光也不过是随口问问，可是看爱梅特赛尔克的样子，她才后知后觉自己大约问了什么不该问的事情。  
她想告诉爱梅特赛尔克，不方便回答就算了；没想到对方却在她开口之前对她招了招手：  
“走吧。边走边说。”  
阿光连忙小跑几步跟上。

两人在沉默中走了快半条街，阿光这才听见爱梅特赛尔克的声音从自己头顶传来：  
“我说你，对世界合并之后的事情了解多少？”  
阿光歪过头想了想，正要回答，就听见爱梅特赛尔克又问：“……你知道现存于世的古代人……都是通过什么方法换回的吗？”  
“我知道。”  
阿光低下头，神色晦暗不明。  
是献祭……  
“知道就好。”爱梅特赛尔克随手点了根烟，又想起光在自己身边，于是把烟拿在手里。  
“关于分裂世界……你都在看那个《光之回忆录》了，大概也不用我多说吧。”  
阿光小小地“嗯”了一声。

“……最开始是在世界合并，献祭发生之后五百年左右。”  
“有一位亚马乌罗提市民向十四人委员会提出了‘死亡’的申请。”  
“他在旧世界分裂的灵魂意识一直都得不到统一——一般来说，要么是完全回到古代人时期，要么是以旧世界某个时期的灵魂意识为主导，当然后者比较少见——总之，这个人没办法统一自己的意识，就像是在一个躯壳里面塞进了多个灵魂一样。”  
“他说自己不管怎么做都没办法分清自己是谁，这让他十分痛苦，所以向委员会提出申请……”  
“那个时候委员会的人员也并没有到齐……于是当时的十二人最后所提出的方案是，将那个人的灵魂剥离，保存到暗之水晶里。”  
“然而谁也没想到，这件事就像万年以前那场末日的到来一样，一发不可收拾。”  
阿光仰头去偷看爱梅特赛尔克，而后者已经完全陷入自己的思绪里。  
“一个，两个……陆陆续续出现了更多申请‘死亡’的人。”  
“在这之中，诚然有少部分是和最初的人一样因为自我认知混乱而感到痛苦的人，可是更多的却是对自己的存在感到了痛苦和难过！”  
“佐迪亚克在上。”爱梅特赛尔克轻轻地说：“我的同胞们，是温柔又宽厚的心善之人，可是正因如此，他们变得无法接受自己。”  
“对于自己能够重新存在于此，是牺牲了十三个世界无数的生命换来的这件事，他们感到难以接受。”  
“既然生命已经因为佐迪亚克与海德琳之战分裂成十四份，那么就让新生的生命自由地活下去不好吗？”  
“……带着这样的想法，他们做出了‘死亡’的申请。”  
“曾经拥有的永恒的生命，在他们眼里简直如同诅咒一样。”

爱梅特赛尔克说着环顾四周，亚马乌罗提灯火依旧。

“时至今日，他们的灵魂大约也在暗之水晶里安稳地做着美梦吧。”

“不过倒也不是所有人都做出了那种选择。比如希斯拉德。”  
“……我不知道他在想什么，但是总之他决定活下去让我很高兴……”  
“是希斯拉德率先向决定活下去的人们提议，融入新生种的社会……”  
“也是靠着他的双眼，让十四人委员会得知我并没有回归冥界或者重获新生，所以艾里迪布斯抱着试探的心态，推开了那座塔的大门。”  
阿光低下头，眼底有流光闪动。  
爱梅特赛尔克还在自己的回忆之中。  
“……那座经历了所有灵灾依然矗立在大地上的水晶塔……他们打开了塔……也放出了沉眠的幽灵……”  
“……然后他们找到我……也找到……”  
“老师。”阿光冷静地打断了爱梅特赛尔克的回忆：“到宿舍了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克如同大梦初醒一般，看着阿光换鞋然后快速往自己房间走去。  
他这才意识到自己刚才的失态：关于过去和他自己说得有些太多了。  
不，不是有些，根本就是完全失控。

……他为什么会对这个小姑娘放下了戒心？

阿光已经关上了房门。  
爱梅特赛尔克站在客厅，手里还拿着烧了一半却一口也没抽的烟卷。  
他把烟卷摁进桌上的烟灰缸，做出摊手的动作，也回了自己的房间。  
一夜无话。

水晶塔里，过去的幽灵坐在占星室内，而菲奥正停在水镜前；在幽灵的身前，摆放着昔日的英雄最心爱的幻杖夜蔷薇。  
“我还是……没办法很好地使用她的东西。”  
幽灵抓抓自己浅色的头发，语气颇为懊恼：“要是我也能像那个人一样……今天就能为她治好所有伤口了。”  
“别为这个烦恼了，我可爱的朋友。”菲奥学着故人的样子关掉水镜：“我呀可是知道的，你在这么多年来一直都很努力！”  
“哎呀，哎呀！这就是人类所谓的‘憧憬’的力量吗？”  
幽灵微微一笑，不置可否。他轻轻拿起夜蔷薇，似乎那是一场触即破碎的梦。  
幻杖夜蔷薇在第一世界的终结之后早已经历了千万年的岁月，可是它的主人十分爱惜它，哪怕是时至今日，杖顶的宝石依然剔透干净，在观星室里折射出美丽的光晕。  
“我到现在也不知道。”幽灵开口，不知是在对菲奥说话，还是在自言自语：“同意了那些无影的交易到底是对是错。”  
“还有城市的命名……我本来是希望至少在名称上让她有一些归属感，但是现在想想，我似乎做了件很残忍的事情……”  
美丽的妖灵忽上忽下地飞舞，并不是很能理解幽灵的话，可是她又觉得自己好像是明白的。  
“我亲爱的小仙子，你是这些岁月里唯一一直与她有所联系的。”幽灵伸出手，看着水晶的光线透过自己的躯体打在地板上：“你能不能告诉我，那个人，那个无影对她来说到底是怎么样的存在？”  
菲奥撇嘴，把头扭到一旁：“我才不知道呢！你们人类的事情太复杂啦！”  
“喜欢的不说喜欢，讨厌的不说讨厌，明明想要却又推三阻四——我们的虹之国才没有这么麻烦的事情呢！”  
然而，她的虹之国早就随着第一世界一起消失了。  
幽灵低下头：“抱歉，是我太为难你了。”  
菲奥并不是很在意的样子，也不明白为什么对方一边自说自话，一边又突然道歉。她俯下身，轻吻这位幽灵朋友的额发，然后离开了观星室。  
但是不知道怎么的，菲奥的意识里却突然浮现出她在拉凯提卡大森林时见到的，一些无关紧要的画面。  
那是英雄与暗之使徒不为人知的记忆。


	9. Chapter 9

在调查完奇坦那神影洞之后，英雄短暂地失踪过一天半的时间；等她回到同伴身边时，身上沾了不少蓝色的花瓣，发间还带着树叶；她也不说自己去哪里了，只是笑嘻嘻地和同伴们接着踏上旅程。  
而菲奥知道，她一离开神影洞，就追随着暗之使徒的以太而去了。  
小小的拉拉菲尔手脚并用，爬上高高的树间，蹭破了自己的皮肤之后，在宽阔得能让四个拉拉菲尔并排躺下还能翻身的树枝上，找到了她在找的人。  
一看见男人，拉拉菲尔就先于对方发出声：  
“又在睡觉啊，爱梅特先生？”  
爱梅特赛尔克的身躯挣扎了一下，很不耐烦地挥手：“我们的大英雄瞎了吗？去，去，别吵我睡觉！”  
“我可是担心你！”英雄走到暗之使徒身边坐下，还不忘贴心地把一片巨大的树叶盖在对方脸上，为对方遮住光芒。  
爱梅特赛尔克坐起身，把树叶扔掉：“干什么？你就这么闲非要来找我的麻烦吗？”  
“都说了是担心你！”英雄气鼓鼓地嘟起嘴，但是很显然爱梅特赛尔克并不吃她这一套：  
“哈？担心我？你这个笑话可一点也不好笑。”  
大英雄依然是笑眯眯的模样：“哎呀，你刚刚在洞里可是快哭出来了。既然你口口声声说自己是我们的同伴，那我于情于理当然都要来关心一下你了~”  
“嗯哼？我什么时候说过我是你们的同伴？”爱梅特赛尔克满脸写着鄙夷：“我只是在考核你们，少往自己脸上贴金了，残次品！”  
大英雄摊手，做出一副“随你怎么说反正你刚才就是要哭了”的神情。爱梅特赛尔克不打算再理她，干脆利落地躺下打算接着睡。  
“你怎么这么喜欢睡觉啊爱梅特？”大英雄拍拍他的肩膀：“当索鲁斯那会没睡好吗？”  
“啰嗦死了你！”爱梅特赛尔克彻底爆发：“真看不出来你是这种不说话就不行的人——话说你为什么要找我啊大英雄！去找你的那些同伴不好吗？我相信他们会很耐心很乐意和你聊天的！所以说！别来烦我！你这样不会看眼色就不怕嫁不出去吗？啊？”  
大英雄很是悠哉地整理着自己的衣襟：“哎呦，嫁人什么的……怎么暗之使徒和老妈子一样？”  
“哼，想多了你！别吵我睡觉！”  
“……总之，我目前是没有嫁人的打算啦！世界还是这个样子我怎么可能安心嫁人嘛！”  
“……不我没有问你的意思，快给我滚远点！”  
“啊，不过非要结婚的话……别看我这样，喜欢我的人能从艾欧泽亚排到远东之国呢！”  
“……都说了要聊天找你的同伴去！……哼，艾欧泽亚到远东之国，你是说在地图上排吗？”  
气得大英雄用力拍了爱梅特赛尔克一下。  
“我是说啊，你不用担心我嫁不出去的！”  
“都·说·了·我·要·睡·觉！”爱梅特赛尔克哗啦一下坐起来，直接拎起小小的拉拉菲尔，简直恨不得当场把她扔出去，可是考虑到这说不定会要她的命，爱梅特赛尔克终于还是很遗憾地作罢。  
被放下的英雄重新在爱梅特赛尔克身边坐定：“如果有一天真的要嫁人，那我大概会嫁一个我爱的人。”  
“哦，哦！了不起，有理想！”意识到自己是真的一时半会别想睡的爱梅特赛尔克极其敷衍地拍了两下手。  
英雄把头靠在爱梅特赛尔克的胳膊上，眼里是森林的绿茵：“我说爱梅特，你在人世间也活动了挺长的时间，你有没有爱过什么人啊？”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着那颗毛绒绒的头就这样毫无防备地靠着自己，突然有抬手掐死她的冲动，但是他最终还是放弃了这个想法，只是惯例发出冷嘲热讽：“哈？我？爱上你们这些残次品？”  
“好吧好吧，是我问错了。我换个问法。”  
英雄阖上双眼，空气中仿佛又能感受到雪的冰冷。  
“我总觉得你和拉哈布雷亚相比感情更丰富一些……所以，不管是从前还是现在，你有没有什么特别特别重要的人？”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她，映入眼底却是和往昔相比过于黯淡，却又依然独特的灵魂的光辉。  
终究只是愚昧弱小的残次品而已。  
“……谁知道。”爱梅特赛尔克最终只是这样回答。  
英雄似乎对他的答案并不感到意外：“是吗……也是啊，我完全想象不出作为无影会在意谁或着爱谁的样子。”  
在你眼里无影到底是什么啊？爱梅特赛尔克听着这话十分不爽，于是反唇相讥：“是吗？太巧了，我也完全想象不出博爱的大英雄在意谁或者爱谁的样子。”  
“不用想，我告诉你呀~”大英雄勾起嘴角，仿佛又回到了那片常年风雪的土地。  
“我如果爱一个人，那我一定会奉献我的全部，我会为他献上我全部的力量，就算是浴血奋战，就算要付出我的灵魂，我也一定会完成他的心愿。”  
“哼哼，这可不像你说的话，大英雄。”爱梅特赛尔克眯起眼睛：“再说，要是对方根本不爱你，你这不就是打白工了吗？”  
“对啊。”大英雄只是一直笑：“只是我的一厢情愿嘛，所以我没想着对方回报。”  
“仅仅只是爱着谁本身就是一件很幸福的事情，能够有想要追逐，想要守护的东西，比起得到这件东西说不定还要幸福。”  
“你有吗？。”  
“有过。”英雄垂下头颅，玩弄起自己的指尖：“不过就算他不在了，我也还是爱着这个世界，爱着我的同伴们；只要他深爱的世界还在，只要我的同伴还在，只要我还被什么需要，我就能前进下去。”  
爱梅特赛尔克盯着她看了半天，最后只是阴阳怪气地吐出一句话：“……真不愧是脆弱的残次品，居然还要找理由才能活下去。”  
英雄没有回答，她靠着爱梅特赛尔克睡着了。

爱梅特赛尔克在亚马乌罗提的清晨慢慢回忆着自己昨夜的梦。

怎么会梦见那么久以前的事……虽然不是那个光之怪物是挺好的……  
不过，活下去的理由……吗？

他突然想起自己沉睡的同胞们，是否他们也出于这样的原因而放弃了生命？  
不不不，他们可是拥有顽强灵魂的古代人，怎么会和残次品一样……  
是吗……？  
爱梅特赛尔克发出重重的叹息。


	10. Chapter 10

“赔偿？”  
阿光抱着一堆分装的糖水果冻坐在沙发上，边吃边看书；希斯拉德看着她一口一个果冻的样子有点愣住。  
“……是那个孩子打伤你赔偿。”希斯拉德抖抖袍子坐到光的身边：“爱梅特赛尔克替你讨到的。所以不用客气，想要什么直接说，让爱梅特赛尔克解决去吧。”  
“我并没有什么想要的。可以的话，只希望他看好那位狩猎车头子。”阿光努力咽下一个小果冻，未经修饰的眼眉皱成一团；希斯拉德看得好笑，他捡起一个果冻，慢条斯理地剥开吃了。  
“我记得你一直不太吃甜食啊？”希斯拉德吮掉手上溅到的糖水，偏头看阿光：“一口气吃掉这么多不会齁到吗？”  
“……我要在我还没有改主意用魔法抹消掉它们之前吃完它们。”阿光很无奈地叹了口气：“为什么会一口气创造了这么多啊爱梅特……”  
希斯拉德听着她的话彻底怔住。  
“你是说，这些是爱梅特赛尔克给你的？”  
阿光连忙点头，嘴里还在咀嚼一个果冻。  
“……这个人真是的……”希斯拉德眨眼：“抱歉，我下午上班看到他会和他说别再……”  
“没事。”阿光用吞毒的表情咽下口中的甜食，对着沙发旁小几上数量不少的果冻开始发愁：“别担心，希斯拉德，他乐意这么干就让他折腾吧。”  
“他对你……”希斯拉德还想说什么，但是阿光对着他挥了挥手。  
“我知道。”她把鬓间的发丝挽到耳后，逆着光露出看不出感情的微笑：“别看我这样，我心里可是什——么都清楚哦。”  
“你都说到这份上了。好吧。”希斯拉德顺手拿过阿光的书：“你一直在反复看这本书，很有意思吗？”  
阿光嘿嘿笑了两下：“很有意思。原来别人是这么看待英雄的旅程啊。”  
希斯拉德摸鼻尖：“算了，真不愧是你的回答。”  
阿光抿了一下嘴角，眼眉弯着似乎是在笑，可是眼神却冷冷清清的。  
“希斯拉德？”她转身接过希斯拉德递回来的书，单手整理了一下书签的穗子：“我非要接着上学吗？”  
希斯拉德保持应有的微笑：“别担心，阿尼德罗不会发生那种情况，大家都在。”  
“说什么大家……希斯拉德，”阿光用指腹一下一下地抚摸着书脊：“‘大家’在哪里？”  
希斯拉德没有接这句话，他像对待小孩子一样，温柔地揉了揉阿光的头。  
“别这样。”阿光抱住头顶抗议：“听说会秃。”  
“我倒是听说，”希斯拉德表情不变：“光之战士都有一套专业的假发与肝脏护理知识。”  
“我又不是光之战士。”阿光跳起来，怀里没吃完的糖水果冻瞬间洒了一地，于是她只好又俯下身去挨个捡起来。  
捡到一半，她又蹲在地上，低着头沉思。  
“希斯拉德？”她发出闷闷的声音：“在他眼里那个人是什么样的？”  
希斯拉德蹲下去帮她捡拾果冻：“这种事情对你来说没有意义。”  
“也是。”阿光提起裙摆，兜着满怀的果冻站起来：“还是不要告诉我了。万一被爱梅特看出来怎么办。”  
看出来什么？  
她没有说出口，希斯拉德也选择不问。  
不过，即便双方都不诉之于口，他们却明白对方实实在在理解了自己的意思。  
“那家伙该下班了吧？”阿光又说。  
希斯拉德抬头看看挂钟：“午休他不回这边，向来是在办公室午睡。”  
“这样啊，虽然嘴上说着要退休，加起班却比谁都狠。”阿光放弃了和糖水果冻的战争。她拍拍自己的裙摆，把糖水果冻塞进外套的口袋里，站起来就往门口跑。  
“你又要出门了。”希斯拉德跟着她的动作站起来，样子就像个遇上青春期孩子的无奈老母亲。  
“是你让我多出去走的。”阿光套上皮鞋，转过身扯出一个鬼脸：“那我出门了，希斯拉德妈妈~”  
希斯拉德看着房门关上，哭笑不得。

于是等爱梅特赛尔克进门，就看见希斯拉德慢条斯理地吃着他创造的糖水果冻；看见他回来了，希斯拉德还很惊讶地扬起了半边眉毛。  
“你不是说宿舍楼这边中午人杂，不喜欢回来吗？”  
“是啊，要知道你在我肯定不回来。”爱梅特赛尔克把文件夹往沙发上一扔，被希斯拉德敏捷地接住了。  
爱梅特赛尔克往沙发上一瘫：“那位大小姐呢？”  
希斯拉德无视爱梅特赛尔克的眼神，持续消灭着糖水果冻：“出门了，和你前后脚的事。”  
“我倒是不知道你也喜欢吃甜食。”爱梅特赛尔克拍拍希斯拉德的肩膀。希斯拉德剥果冻的动作一顿，然后依然挂上他如沐春风的微笑。  
“我看挺多的，这会闲着没事就拿来吃了。”  
他说着递了一个给爱梅特赛尔克：“吃吗？哈迪斯？”  
爱梅特赛尔克表示强烈拒绝：“这种孩子气的东西谁要啊！也就那个人吃得最欢。”  
希斯拉德扔掉果冻壳，转身去水槽前洗手，一边回答爱梅特赛尔克：“你说的对，是太甜了。哎呀，要是喜欢吃辣的人可是吃不了啦。”  
爱梅特赛尔克被他的话说得莫名其妙：“我们之中有谁喜欢吃辣吗？”  
希斯拉德一哽，微不可闻地叹了口气。  
最终他也只是回了房间。  
“午安，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德说：“别忘了晚上加班。”  
紧接着他如愿收获了爱梅特赛尔克僵硬的表情，这才觉得心情好多了。  
房门被紧紧扣住。

库尔札斯中央高地，神意之地。  
风雪弥漫在山岗上，阿光裹紧刚刚创造出的羊绒斗篷，缓步往前走。  
这里什么也没有。  
没有食人魔，黑羊和不安分的龙鸟，没有废弃的堡垒和不化的积雪；草地被冻成灰色，在冬季铺天盖地的风里摇曳。  
就像是这里从未经历第七灵灾一样。第七灵灾的痕迹也确实半点都看不见了。  
然而。  
阿光仰起头站在山岗边。  
并不是回到了过去，而是现在早已经是第七灵灾后不知道过了多久的未来。  
她又低头去看自己的脚下。草地上覆盖着白雪，白雪上是一朵妮美雅百合花。  
自然不会是故人放的。她自嘲地笑笑，不明白自己放了花，又试图去假装不是自己做的到底有什么意思。  
就如同她为何会存在于这里一样。  
没有意思。她对自己说，抬眼看见远处的伊修加德，在阑珊的夜幕里点亮了灯火。  
千万灯火，无一是归处。  
在那座城市里，已经没有一位温柔的男性长辈，会为自己准备好温暖的炉火，随时等着自己的到访。  
雪渐渐停了。  
光低头看着自己的手指，纤细白嫩的指尖没有任何战斗过的痕迹。  
我不是那个英雄。她在心里告诉自己，似乎是肯定又似乎是质问：那个英雄死在了第一世界，那个英雄死在了时空狭缝里。  
那么，如今承蒙了那个英雄结缔的缘分而站在这里的人，是谁？  
如果她不是那个英雄，也不是谁思念中的某人，那么她还可以是谁？  
阿光学着爱梅特赛尔克的样子打了个响指，就见白色的玫瑰花瞬间堆满了她的脚边。  
“像雪一样。”  
她笑出声，然后毫不留情地踩着玫瑰转身离去。  
月光消逝，玫瑰腐败。  
山岗上什么也没有剩下。


	11. Chapter 11

亚马乌罗提并没有停电的说法。这座城市早在分裂之前就解决了能源问题，加之创造魔法的存在，鲜少出现因为检修和资源不足之类的内部原因而导致生活上的不便利。  
所以爱梅特赛尔克在听见希斯拉德提到停电的事情时着实没反应过来。  
“库尔札斯中央高地那一片降神节前统一排查线路故障。”希斯拉德一边解释一边忙着创造合适去新生城市的外衣。  
“这关你什么事？”爱梅特赛尔克打个响指，为希斯拉德创造的衬衣加上了扣眼。  
“小姑娘早些时候联系了我，说降神节前想住在家里，我想她原本也自己住了两年多，应该是没问题的，但是——”希斯拉德说着顿住，把卡在衣服里的长发捞出来，并且斜扎了一下。  
“但是今晚电路检修。她家那边平时灯红酒绿，停了电却特别吓人，我得去看看她。”  
“……你是她妈吗？”爱梅特赛尔克为希斯拉德调整了他怎么都调不对的外套的缝纫线。  
希斯拉德前后看了一下衣服，确认没有大问题：“毕竟是小孩子。尊老爱幼也是优秀的亚马乌罗提市民的自我修养。”  
“看她怎么都该有两三百岁了……”爱梅特赛尔克嘟囔。  
希斯拉德重重叹气：“她才十五岁。”  
爱梅特赛尔克惊讶地看着希斯拉德，好像对方刚刚告诉他的是“海的那边又出现了兽”一样。  
“你拿着她的监护权连她的基础信息也不……”希斯拉德刚说到一半，突然接到了来自拉哈布雷亚的通知。爱梅特赛尔克看他沉默了半晌，然后垂下头，把衣服换回优秀市民的黑袍，还戴上了白色的面具。  
“……别看了。”希斯拉德二度重重叹气：“我带的研究小组创造概念出了问题，我得连夜处理完。”  
他拍了一下爱梅特赛尔克的肩膀：“今晚麻烦你看着宿舍。”  
说着希斯拉德开始准备传送，又想到什么似的补了一句：“帮我通知一下小姑娘，今晚我不过去看她了。”

爱梅特赛尔克站在小巷子里左思右想，觉得自己又跳了希斯拉德挖的坑。  
停电的巨龙首静得有些可怕。这一片本就龙蛇混杂，在这样漆黑的夜晚尤甚。  
爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己没有必要来这一趟，看小姑娘和芝诺斯对打的样子怎么说也不是没有自保能力，但他还是来了。  
等他站在阿光的小院门口时，突然意识到怕不是希斯拉德算准了自己不会坐视不管，才在临走前提了那么一句。  
算了，来都来了。  
爱梅特赛尔克走上台阶，鞋底踩得积雪咯吱响。  
他提前通知过阿光，所以迎接他的是并未反锁的门，和一个黑漆漆的屋子。  
屋内什么都看不见，爱梅特赛尔克创造了一盏灯，用自己的魔力点亮灯火，缓缓地打量着四周。  
这是一间很小，很小的屋子，不到三十平米，一眼就能把陈设看完。  
而事实上这个屋子的陈设也很简单。  
第一眼能看见的是屋中的矮桌，右边是开放的连接院子的走廊，左边是床和沙发，进门左边是单独隔出来的简易厨房，右边是卫生间连带着浴室。  
“嘁，真是小啊。”爱梅特赛尔克环顾一圈，没能在漆黑里找到阿光，于是出言感叹了一句，紧接着他就如愿听见了阿光的声音，从走廊那边传来：  
“是我在创造的时候故意做小的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克循声而去，还不忘给自己换上室内鞋。  
阿光裹着毛毯，蜷缩在走廊上靠近前院的拐角处，正好是进门视野的死角。爱梅特赛尔克的到来并没能让她有所反应，她维持着缩成一团的姿势，仿佛在假装自己是一块岩石。  
爱梅特赛尔克坐到阿光旁边，看着那明显比室内大了一圈的院子，又看看假装岩石的阿光，心里再次觉得自己无法理解这个人。  
“怪冷的，你就一直坐这？”  
阿光没有回答。  
爱梅特赛尔克伸手去碰她，发现对方抖得厉害，不由地有些急了：“干什么呢你？冷成这样还在外面吹风？怎么？觉得自己这样很帅气吗？”  
阿光依然没有回答，爱梅特赛尔克于是扒开她的毛毯，打算强行把她抓到屋里去。可是当他碰到她的手时，却发现对方的体温比自己还要温暖。  
阿光任由他抓着自己站在走廊上，毛毯落地也没有去捡的打算。  
她只是在不停地发抖。  
“你怕黑？”爱梅特赛尔克回过头去看阿光。  
没有回答，可是握住的那只手却抖得更厉害了。  
爱梅特赛尔克索性一口气把人抓进屋里，摁在沙发上坐好，然后打个响指，让自己的魔力化作点点灯火照亮了整个室内。  
他再低头去看阿光，阿光又一次在沙发上蜷成一团。  
“你冷啊？”他不耐烦地问道。  
阿光点头又摇头。  
“啧，啧！果然是个麻烦的大小姐。”爱梅特赛尔克接着准备打个响指，突然又停下来往前走了两步，却被阿光用力抓住了手腕。  
“我不走放开我啊大小姐！”爱梅特赛尔克不得已去扒对方的手指，一边好声好气地解释：“我借用下你的厨房。”  
阿光于是松开手点了点头。  
接着是刀碰菜板的声音，悉悉索索处理垃圾的声音，烧水的声音和锅子煮沸的声音；甜甜的香气很快溢满整个房间。  
爱梅特赛尔克端着圆形陶瓷杯递到阿光面前：“热姜茶，喝吧。”  
阿光接过杯子抿了一口，当场被烫得吐舌头。  
爱梅特赛尔克坐到光身边，见状很难得的没有嘲笑她，而是认真地用魔法进行了降温。  
阿光就捧着杯子小口小口地抿。这杯姜茶放了对于她来说过多的蜂蜜，让她有些难以下咽，但是她却因为贪恋茶水的温度而强迫自己喝下去。  
爱梅特赛尔克去走廊捡回毛毯搭到阿光身上，接过她喝空的陶瓷杯放到一旁：  
“好点了吗？”他问。  
阿光点头，过量的糖导致她的声音变得沙哑：“麻烦您了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克又哼了一声：“得了吧，你麻烦我的多了去了，还差这一件要你说出来吗？”  
阿光只是笑笑，试探着把头靠在爱梅特赛尔克肩上，见他没有反对，于是得寸进尺，干脆直接躺下，把他的大腿当成了枕头。  
男人身上还带着姜茶的香气，明明甜得发腻，却让她在某一瞬间突然感到安心。  
爱梅特赛尔克却感觉恍如隔世。  
很久很久以前，在亚马乌罗提的某些夜晚，那个人也喜欢靠着他，只不过动作更加亲密；每次她都喜欢依偎在他的怀里，借着亚马乌罗提明亮的月光看书，然后在他抱怨时轻啄他的面颊，让他在瞬间消声并以此为乐。  
而如今此处有的，只是并不明亮的灯火和冰冷的风。  
回忆里的月光终究无法将今人照亮。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着很明显放松下来的阿光，隐晦地叹气。  
阿光枕着他的大腿翻了个身：“老师？”  
“干什么？”爱梅特赛尔克没好气地回答，顺手为她扯扯毯子。  
“我睡不着，能为我讲个故事吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克皱眉：“讲什么故事？你都多大了怎么还和小孩子一……”  
……不对，她确实只是个才十五岁的小孩子……  
好吧。爱梅特赛尔克再次叹气：“你想听什么？我尽力。先说好我可不会带孩子，别指望我讲的能多有意思。”  
“您愿意讲的话，什么故事都可以。”阿光伸出一只手，偷偷地抓住爱梅特赛尔克的袍子。  
连衣服都没换吗……就像上次赶来从芝诺斯手上救她一样。  
只是他究竟是为了谁而来？  
阿光并不想知道。  
这边爱梅特赛尔克已经整理好思绪，清了清嗓子：  
“想来想去我也没什么能当故事讲的。那就……”  
“给你讲一个在过去的亚马乌罗提里，希斯拉德告诉我的故事吧。”


	12. Chapter 12

爱梅特赛尔克把室内的灯火调暗，用他低沉的声音开始缓缓为阿光讲述睡前故事。  
“……要从哪里开始来着……嗯，就这样吧。”  
“很久很久以前，在海的对面有一个国家，那个国家有一个公主……”  
“为什么所有的故事都用很久很久以前开头？”阿光去握爱梅特赛尔克的手，后者停顿了一下，但是没有甩开她。  
“……我哪知道，你闭嘴好好听着！”爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地动了动被阿光抓住的手，感受到阿光靠在自己大腿上用力点头，他这才接着讲下去。  
“真是的，被你一打断都忘了要说什么了……”  
“总之，以前有一个公主，她和另外十三位贤人一起组成十四人议会，共同管理着国家。”  
“在十三位贤人里，有一位魔法师和公主是好朋友，他们总是和另一位学者呆在一起，三个人之间无话不谈。”  
“公主是位温柔的公主，她总是注视着国家的臣民，一视同仁地爱着他们；而在她的身后，魔法师总是默默地注视着她。”  
“公主和魔法师单独相处的时候，会对魔法师微笑，甚至会拥抱，会亲吻他的面颊；魔法师其实一直很想问公主，自己在她心里到底是怎么样的存在，可是公主的目光总是注视着所有人，在她的眼里洋溢着对整个世界的爱。”  
“于是魔法师安慰自己，公主就是这样，自己也是因为被那样温柔的身姿吸引才会到她的身边，现在来要求更多实在是太自私了……”  
“……可是？”阿光仰视着爱梅特赛尔克：“这种事情自私也没关系吧？”  
“啰嗦死了你，想听完就闭嘴！”  
“反正就这样，魔法师和公主相处了很长很长的时间，直到有一天，一场前所未有的灾难席卷了这个国家。”  
“在应对灾难的方法上，公主和其他的贤人产生了严重的分歧，在无论如何都无法互相妥协之后，公主离开了十四人议会，打算外出寻找别的可能性。”  
“而魔法师正好和公主持有相反的意见，他觉得其他的贤人们做出的才是正确的选择，想要拯救所有人的公主实在过于傲慢和天真。所以在十四人议会的会议上，公主摔门而出，而魔法师没有挽留她。”  
“为什么？”阿光没忍住还是问出了声。说完她紧张地看着爱梅特赛尔克，生怕对方再生气。  
爱梅特赛尔克却没有像她想的一样再次发火。他只是偏过头，似乎阿光问的不是那位魔法师而是他自己。  
为什么？  
“大概是魔法师觉得，等到公主四处碰壁之后就会回来吧。”  
“他们总是在一起，一起经历了很长很长的时光，他们之间比谁都要默契，而那位公主对于魔法师的影响也比谁都要大……”  
“……非要说的话大概就是……”爱梅特赛尔克顿住，细细斟酌着用词：

“他们的心从未分离。”

所以他才会觉得，那个人终究会回到自己的身边。  
阿光打断了爱梅特赛尔克的思绪：“那后来呢？老师？公主回来了吗？他们后来有没有在一起？”  
回来了……吗？  
爱梅特赛尔克翻个白眼：“谁知道呢！要我说就是魔法师活该……”  
“那魔法师后悔吗？”阿光又问。  
“谁管他的。”爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地抽回自己被阿光抓住的手：“好了，故事讲完了，你也该睡了，大小姐！”  
“噢。”阿光老实闭上眼睛，被爱梅特赛尔克拍了拍脑袋。  
“起来，没叫你在我身上睡，你床是当装饰品创造出来的吗？”  
阿光应声而起，像个弹簧一样跳到地面上，却被毛毯绊得一个踉跄，险些脸着地。她蹦到床上，乖乖地钻进自己的被子里，末了又探出半个脑袋，对着爱梅特赛尔克眨眼睛：“老师能坐到我身边来吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克边嘟嚷着“小孩子就是麻烦”边创造了一个凳子坐到她的床边，抱起双手看着她；阿光伸出一只手，露出期待的眼神。  
爱梅特赛尔克很不耐烦地握住了那只手。  
而阿光紧紧地回握住他。  
“老师，别再松开我的手。”

屋外不知道何时又开始下雪了。  
爱梅特赛尔克坐在床边，阿光已经是陷入沉睡的样子；她的手依然抓得紧紧地，仿佛不这样做，握住的人就会永远消失。  
爱梅特赛尔克倒是没所谓一两夜不睡觉，只是这个姿势委实让他难受，他思考了一下，还是抽回了自己的手，把阿光的手臂收进被子里。  
他总觉得自从遇见这个小姑娘之后，自己也变得情绪不稳起来，总有那么点多愁善感的意思。  
这一点也不像他。  
果然不管什么时候，这个灵魂总是能轻易地对他产生影响。  
爱梅特赛尔克这样想着，忍不住去细细凝视构成对方的以太的核心，那拥有着特殊的光辉的灵魂。  
就算过去千万年，这颗灵魂依然美丽，在以太的流光里无比醒目，冉冉生辉。  
魔法师后悔吗？爱梅特赛尔克问自己。  
后来……？

他们后来再也没有相遇。

留给魔法师的关于公主最后的印象，只是那个人摔门而去的背影，和那个人美丽的灵魂的光辉。  
那位公主如同月光一样温柔地照耀着世间，却永远不会偏爱任何一方土地。  
那我呢？我到底算什么呢？  
爱梅特赛尔克想，自己没有这样问的资格。  
因为他又何尝不是选择了自己的同胞呢？  
那个灵魂的残次品说他是傲慢的人，可是她又何尝不是呢？  
无论是分裂前还是分裂后，他和那个人都是如出一辙的傲慢。他们同样深爱着自己的同胞，深爱着自己活过的土地，为此不惜牺牲包括自己在内的东西。在这一点上，没有人能否定他们的志同道合。  
如果说二人的相遇是命中注定，那他们终究背道而驰是否也是命运？  
是星轨，对他们开了一场天大的玩笑。  
到头来，他们能为对方所做的仅仅只是不要忘记。  
他们之间没有怨怼，没有不甘，没有责怪或是憎恨。  
就像在世界分裂之后活下来的是他一样，如果分裂的是自己而那个人活下来了，她也一定不会忘记自己。  
就算还会见到同样的灵魂，可是却未必能见到同样的人。那些他们彼此之间的记忆，那些与他们有关的记忆，是他们活过的证明。  
所以爱梅特赛尔克能为那个人做的，只剩下不要忘记。  
时至今日，依然如此。

那么。  
爱梅特赛尔克把目光转向眼前熟睡的人。  
如果有朝一日那个人能回来，眼前的这个小姑娘就会消失了吧。  
就和那个分裂世界的英雄一样，就和那个锁闭空间的怪物一样，消失在漫长的时光里。  
然后那个人就会回来。  
吗？  
不管怎么样。爱梅特赛尔克轻轻呢喃出声：  
“我会记住你存在过。”  
他的声音是那样轻，如同羽毛落下，没有半点声息，在这寂静得连星辰也暗淡的夜晚，很快就消散在风里。

这是现在的他唯一能为这个孩子做的事情。

而他自言自语的对象，沉睡的小姑娘蜷缩在被子里，睫毛在昏暗温暖的灯火带来的阴影中，剧烈地颤动着。


	13. Chapter 13

降神节之后，一切都回归日常。  
爱梅特赛尔克迎接着假期过后的加班，忙得看不见人影，处理事物之快的程度直逼艾里迪布斯；希斯拉德也没好到哪里去，今天一个报告明天三个表格，忙得他索性把自己办公的地方搬到了拉哈布雷亚所在的教导处，而拉哈布雷亚已经忙到意识模糊，教导处每隔两三天都会出现一次究极魔法的小范围爆炸，并伴随着拉哈老教授标准的天幕魔导城式笑声；至于计速单位艾里迪布斯……  
……他被拉哈老爷子从十四人委员会抓去阿尼德罗学院打杂，同时还要处理十四人委员会的事情，速度越来越快了。  
而阿光就成了最闲的一个。  
倒不是说她真的逃离了上学的命运，自从开学前她在爱梅特赛尔克和希斯拉德面前正式表达了一点点自己不打算读书的想法，两人就联手把她塞进了爱梅特赛尔克带的唯一一个研究小组，如果不是顾及她还要和人相处，希斯拉德甚至会怂恿爱梅特赛尔克把她设立成小组负责人。  
实在是这两人想多了，毕竟阿光在逃课这种事情上完全没有一点负罪感，就算爱梅特赛尔克再对于她逃课的行为气得牙痒痒，但是每次小组布置的课题她又确实完成了，加上自己手头还有大堆的报告和各式各样的申请表、报表，几个月过去他都没找到机会把这个专修逃课的家伙收拾一顿。

于是爱梅特赛尔克只能在加班的空隙磨着牙和希斯拉德抱怨。

“我觉得她还是该多读点书。”爱梅特赛尔克一手拿着希斯拉德泡的咖啡，一手拿着阿光送来的饭团：“本来就够傻了。她把自己当成漫画主角了吗？觉得自己不读书也没问题？”  
“如果是打架方面，那我觉得确实没问题。”希斯拉德笑眯眯地呷着自己的茶水。  
爱梅特赛尔克现在听见“打架”就条件反射性脑壳痛：“这就大可不必了——说吧，她是不是又和谁打架了？”  
“没有，没有。我就是随口一说。”希斯拉德看着自己见底的茶杯，不动声色地往休息室外挪：“你知道吗哈迪斯？你现在这样就像个老父亲对上叛逆期的女儿。”  
“别说傻话。”爱梅特赛尔克吃完了饭团，把包住饭团的纸袋扔进垃圾箱：“要不是因为这个灵魂，我才不会做出带小孩这么麻烦的事情。”  
但你好像很乐在其中啊？  
希斯拉德笑笑，最终还是没把心里话说出来；文字在他的舌喉里兜兜转转，最终说出口的变成了完全无关的事情：“说起来，你的曾孙……”  
“我哪来的曾孙！”  
“唔，分裂世界那个……”  
“如果你要这么算，那我实在不知道你在说哪一个。”  
希斯拉德的笑容裂开。  
他是不是知道了什么不得了的事情？  
这次反而是爱梅特赛尔克憋不住了：“别用那种眼神看我……算了算了随你怎么想，我也没什么好说的。”  
希斯拉德没有再调侃他：“我知道。你一直都是这样的人。”  
“你怎么了突然，莫名其妙的。”爱梅特赛尔克僵硬地别过头：“所以，你刚刚要说什么？”  
“哎呀，其实也没什么。”希斯拉德做了个耸肩的动作：“就是说到带小孩我突然想起来，去年入学名单里面有你曾孙的名字。”  
“……所以说是……”  
“就那个，和小姑娘日常互殴的那个。”希斯拉德连忙接话：“名字我是真的不记……哇哦！”  
爱梅特赛尔克顺着希斯拉德惊讶的目光看向自己身后的窗户外。在学院不远处的上空，绿色的以太正在极速地覆盖亚马乌罗提的晴空。  
“看那个位置是……哈尔马鲁特院和拉哈布雷亚院。”希斯拉德跟着爱梅特赛尔克站到窗前，探出头仔细打量。  
“发生什么了？”  
爱梅特赛尔克也很想问发生什么了，但是还不等他联系上任何一位他能联系到的学院研究员，希斯拉德又突然一捶手：“不对，不管是什么事情，我们得快点赶过去。”  
爱梅特赛尔克歪歪头表示不解。  
希斯拉德抓过爱梅特赛尔克就跑：“今天哈尔马鲁特院对外开放参观，人不是一般的多！”  
爱梅特赛尔克被希斯拉德扯着往前，险些咬到自己的舌头：“你是说那些新生种来了？没记错的话，阿尼德罗学院可是高等学士机构，怎么会有闲杂人等……”  
“时代变了，哈迪斯大人！”等不及电梯，希斯拉德急匆匆地转过楼梯口，爱梅特赛尔克因为他的动作在墙上撞了一下。  
“作为十四人委员会的一员，现在亚马乌罗提还在生活的人到底有多少，你难道不比我清楚吗？”  
“学院大概在两三百年前就开始少部分招收外界新生的人类了，你都不关心一下自己的学生哪来的吗？”  
“我为什么要关心这个？那些新生种和古代人灵魂差距又不大，你也不能指望我会特意对比——”  
说话间两个人已经跑出大半的路程，站在米特隆院入口；就看见学院职员正在有条不紊地疏散人群离开学院，爱梅特赛尔克站在原地喘气，还不忘埋怨希斯拉德一句：“你看，这不是没事吗？你急成这样……”  
希斯拉德没有理他，打算找个疏散的学院职员问清楚事情的情况，而就在他迈出第一步时，学院内传出了巨大的爆炸声。  
爆炸声就好像是什么的信号一样，很快的，尖叫不绝于耳，原本有序的疏散队伍炸开了锅，所有人都一股脑往外冲，仿佛被追赶着——  
爱梅特赛尔克再怎么说也意识到了事情的不对，他挤进人群，逆行而去，没有几步路就看见一个巨大而丑恶的东西。  
他愣在原地。  
是兽。  
在合并后的世界里，在亚马乌罗提，再一次出现了兽。  
“快，爱梅特赛尔克！”希斯拉德向着他身边挤过去：“我们得把这个处理掉——！”  
虽然爱梅特赛尔克很想说你哪来的战斗能力，不过显然现在并不是什么吐槽的好时候。他深吸一口气，面纹瞬间浮现出来。

等艾梅若萝丝和以格约姆赶到时，人群已经尽数离开学院，只留下一地的“兽”的尸体，仿佛路标一样往学院里去了。  
希斯拉德正在帮忙救助受伤者，看见以格约姆，他干脆利落地往学院里一指：“爱梅特赛尔克现在在里面；听说创造物因为‘兽’的出现发狂了，他大概是一路处理一路往幻想生物创造场去了。”  
“到底发生了什么？”艾梅若萝丝斟酌着问道。  
“听说是突然出现了奇异的创造物，然后创造物失控……还是有人操控来着？”希斯拉德迅速回想着自己刚刚问到的情况：“一开始局面还是相对稳定的，有人站出来拦住了那个创造物，所以研究员就乘机疏散人群……但是不知道发生了什么情况，学院内部出现了‘兽’——也可能是接近的东西，然后爱梅特赛尔克就去处理事态，顺便向着事故一开始发生的地方去了。”  
“那我去看看！”以格约姆瞬间做出决定：“麻烦你们把现在的情况报告给拉哈布雷亚主席！”  
说完不等两个人反应，她就一溜烟跑了；艾梅若萝丝拦不住她，干脆无奈地随她去了。

等以格约姆跑到幻想生物创造场上，却没有看见什么危险的创造物。在那里只有三个人站着。  
爱梅特赛尔克站在幻想生物创造场的楼梯口，以格约姆的到来并没能让他回过头看一眼，他只是看着前方不远处的幻想生物创造场；以格约姆顺着他的目光，却看见了熟悉的身影——  
是那个英雄！  
她下意识后退了一步，面纹浮现出来，可是爱梅特赛尔克就在这时拦住了准备往前冲的以格约姆。  
“冷静点。”他说，可是他的样子比谁都不冷静。  
……对啊，世界已经合并了。以格约姆突然意识到这个事实，于是定睛看去。  
站在那里拿着太刀的，并不是那位传说中的英雄，而是曾在她眼前复生的可爱的小姑娘。


	14. Chapter 14

在世界合并之后，以格约姆是和拉哈布雷亚一起再次见到光的。  
她知道在寻找和复活爱梅特赛尔克这件事上，拉哈布雷亚、艾里迪布斯以及希斯拉德都有插手，但是到底是如何找到那个被遗忘在所有时间里的灵魂的，她自己怎么也想不明白。  
毕竟就算有水晶塔的幽灵，也无法在无数的次元狭缝里找到一个渺茫的可能性。  
直到那一天，她看见那个灵魂被固定在白圣石里，被一只小龙和红色的妖灵抱住，旁边爬过某个自律机械，小龙称呼它为“欧米茄”。  
也就是那时候以格约姆才知道，爱梅特赛尔克在和英雄战败之后， 被化身罪喰的英雄囚禁起来，直到世界合并，艾里迪布斯依靠希斯拉德的双眼确认过以太界和物质界，这才明白爱梅特赛尔克没能回归任何一个地方。  
打开水晶塔是希斯拉德提出的。他认真了解了过去的事情，然后提出了这个建议，并且告诉他们，水晶塔还沉睡着两个不完整的灵魂。  
艾里迪布斯本以为，是水晶公在第一世界合并时做了些什么，让自己转移到了原初世界的水晶塔，可是等到他们唤醒了沉睡的幽灵，才发现事情远超出他们的预料。  
塔里的人与水晶公的灵魂以太宛如复制一般，可是他却坚称自己不知道水晶公，只认识那位英雄。  
而另一个不完整的灵魂，妖灵菲奥·乌儿则似乎知道更多。  
最后是在菲奥的帮助下，他们才明白在第一世界发生的事情，了解了水晶公的来历以及英雄陨落海底之后的事情——  
她救出被爱梅特赛尔克抓走的水晶公，然后向水晶公提出请求，希望他能把自己所处的海底城市彻底变成封闭的空间，把变成大罪喰且无法死去的自己永远囚禁起来；而水晶公在英雄的提示下依靠着菲奥，和原初世界的加隆德炼铁厂建立起联系，最终花了上百年的时间完成了英雄最后的遗愿。  
至此英雄永远沉睡，冒险就此终结。  
只是以格约姆不明白，为什么那位英雄没有杀了爱梅特赛尔克，而是选择把他也纳入囚禁范围。不过，这对于艾里迪布斯他们来说是好事，因为这样他们就能直接唤回自己的同胞。  
于是他们与水晶塔的幽灵开始了谈判。幽灵想要救回英雄，而他们想要复活同伴，至少达成目的的方式是一致的，也就不妨碍昔日敌对的人们坐下协商了。  
谈判持续了好几天，以格约姆并不知道具体内容，只是当他们一行人离开水晶塔之后，十四人委员会就开始着手创造新的城市——以分裂世界某个时期的各个城市为样本。

然后爱梅特赛尔克如约而至。

以格约姆还记得他醒来第一句话就是：“那个怪物呢？”  
她本想回答些自己知道的，却被拉哈布雷亚眼疾手快拦住了。  
就算她是再冒失的性格也知道有什么不对劲，于是捡了别的时间在私底下问拉哈布雷亚。

“死了。”

拉哈布雷亚说这话的时候很平静，就像在说今天天气很好一样。  
“不是说它是不死的吗？”以格约姆追问。  
“哪有什么真会不死的东西。”拉哈布雷亚回答她：“不过是治愈能力太强了别人杀不死。她自个想死，谁拦得住？”  
“那她为什么要死？都苟延残喘了那么久，世界……”  
“英雄扮演游戏玩上瘾了吧。”拉哈布雷亚古怪地笑了一声，明明是奚落的话语却没有奚落的感觉：“她说，那个空间里面好歹是一个世界的光之力，如果涌入现在的世界也是一场灾难，所以她要履行自己的义务，把那些光处理掉。”  
“呵呵，说什么义务……真是，不管在哪个时代都喜欢当英雄。”  
“所以它到底……？”  
“死在时空狭缝了。”拉哈布雷亚坐到办公桌前开始处理文件：“还是我给她开的门。”  
以格约姆见状老老实实地上去打下手：“那为什么不让爱梅特赛尔克知道？”  
“……死都死了。”  
拉哈布雷亚的声音有点奇怪，但他很快就给以格约姆留了三个排课表去做；于是以格约姆一忙起来，就什么问题都忘了。

不久之后，爱梅特赛尔克也被拉哈布雷亚塞到学院里来。以格约姆有时候会看见他和希斯拉德一起行动，也有时候会在创造场看见他，一个人站在那里望着天空，不知道在想什么。  
而在他复生后的七百年内，除了一开始的那一句，之后再也没有问及发生过的事情，不论是怪物、英雄或者是谁。  
以格约姆本以为事情也就这样了，直到某一天她被拉哈布雷亚叫去水晶塔，在观星室见到了那颗白圣石。一同在场的还有艾里迪布斯和希斯拉德，而幽灵表情严峻，和小龙，妖灵以及自律机器站在一起。  
然后她被问起还记不记得过去的英雄的样貌；可是依然没有人为她做解释，她被问完又被急匆匆送走。  
走之前，她忍不住问了拉哈布雷亚，得到的回答却是：“你过段时间就知道了。”  
于是又过了一段时间，以格约姆记不清是五十年还是一百年，她再次被叫去水晶塔，这次看见的是观星室外抱着孩子的希斯拉德。  
“像吗？”希斯拉德抱着熟睡的孩子问以格约姆。  
以格约姆探头去看他怀里的女孩：“这是……？”  
“那个英雄……或者说是那个人会不会比较合适？”希斯拉德向着观星室偏头：“不得不说‘憧憬’的力量真是强大啊，居然能把碎在时空狭缝的灵魂碎片捡回来。”  
以格约姆并不明白他在最后说什么，不过好歹是听懂了前一句的。  
“爱梅特赛尔克知道吗？”以格约姆问。  
“不可以告诉他哦。”希斯拉德露出招牌笑容：“这是约定。”  
和谁的？以格约姆想问，却没有问。  
“哎呀。”希斯拉德笑着感慨：“我没见过那个英雄本来的样子啊……所以开始是艾里迪布斯来用创造魔法制作躯壳；可是他一直做出奇怪的东西，也不知道是想起什么了……所以就变成我来创造了。”  
“这么小，也看不出来啊。”以格约姆忍不住去触碰孩子的面颊：“不过……那个英雄是拉拉菲尔族……嗯，还是不像。”  
“更像那个人。”  
希斯拉德露出一副抱歉的表情，还没来得及说话，怀里的女孩醒了过来，她看见以格约姆，一下子笑了起来：“大姐姐~”  
以格约姆心都化了，不过她还是老实把手收了回去。  
希斯拉德转身把孩子送回观星室，出来接着和以格约姆解释：“拉哈布雷亚有没有和你说什么？”  
以格约姆摇头。  
“这样啊。”希斯拉德摸摸下巴：“其实也不是什么大事。你也看见了，那个孩子就是复活的旧世界的英雄。”  
“哎呀，不得不说她的灵魂碎得太彻底了，能找回来就已经是个奇迹了，居然被拼回来而且补全，之后还能复活，简直是奇迹中的奇迹。”  
“是谁找到的？”  
“嗯，我听见水晶塔这位管它叫尘世幻龙，好像是水晶塔这位拜托了幻龙，幻龙又找来欧米茄，啊，就是那个爬啊爬的小机器。”  
“不过也不知道是好事还是坏事，这孩子什么都不记得了。”  
以格约姆惊讶地看着希斯拉德，希斯拉德的笑容渐渐淡了下来。  
“……灵魂损伤太严重了，我在开启锁闭空间之后见到她时，她的灵魂就破破烂烂了……应该是被光之力长年累月侵蚀的结果吧。”  
“就算她能操控那些力量，果然还是免不了损伤……”  
“不过有件事很奇怪。”希斯拉德压低了声音，以格约姆也随着他的举动紧张起来。  
“按理说，能够操控光之力的那个英雄都无法保证自己的灵魂不被侵蚀，那爱梅特赛尔克应该更严重……可是呢，爱梅特赛尔克的灵魂完整到了不可思议的程度，相对的那位英雄的损伤就非常……”  
以格约姆还没明白过来，就看见希斯拉德一拍手，做出恍然大悟的表情。紧接着，他岔开了话题：“哎呀，说远了，其实今天请你过来是想问问，你会带孩子吗？”  
“啥？”  
“毕竟我们这里都没有谁有经验啊哈哈~”希斯拉德挠头：“所以想问问你，毕竟你以前和那位英雄也挺有缘……呃……”

以格约姆和希斯拉德一起沉默。

就在这时，观星室的门打开了，小小的还不到希斯拉德小腿高的孩子扶住门，仰头看着两人：“希斯拉德，你怎么还不进来？”  
说完她看见了以格约姆，于是又笑了：“大姐姐还在啊！那，漂亮的大姐姐能不能进来陪我玩呀？”  
她这一笑把以格约姆心都笑化了。  
去他的什么陈年往事！如今世界合并，拉哈布雷亚主席和同胞们都在，还有什么好介意的？人就应该向前看。  
“这孩子我管了。”  
以格约姆说着，抱起了小小的孩子，一同走进观星室里去。


	15. Chapter 15

如果没有发生三年前的事情，那现在的阿光依然只是个天真的孩子吧。  
以格约姆这样想着，再看幻想生物创造场上的人时，目光不由得带了些惋惜。  
而爱梅特赛尔克双唇紧抿，慢慢往创造场走了几步，又在台阶前停下了。  
阿光并没有回头，她只是用冰冷的眼神注视着与她对立的金发男子。  
“你不管在哪都这个样，芝诺斯。”她抖抖手，创造出的太刀变成了以太，消散在空气里。  
芝诺斯擦掉嘴角的血迹，没有接话。  
“学会用创造物威胁我打架了？”看着男子的态度，阿光越发生气：“在这么多人的情况下不管不顾，我是不是该谢谢你的执念？”  
芝诺斯扫一眼阿光身后，又看着阿光。  
“别看了，我知道。”阿光垂下眼睑：“算了，这种麻烦事还是交给你曾爷爷处理，我才懒得管你们家教问题。”  
“不过，难得作为古代人再次活在这个星球上，却坚持这种蠢事……”  
“清醒点吧，我不是你的猎物也不是什么挚友。”  
她说完转身就走，经过爱梅特赛尔克时，他听见阿光的低语。  
“……偏偏是这种人……”  
爱梅特赛尔克愣住了。  
阿光没有犹豫或者停顿，她径直往室内走去；而爱梅特赛尔克则走上创造场。  
阿光扬起手在空气中甩动，动作就如同爱梅特赛尔克最常做的那样；平日里她总是穿着长袖的水手服，窄窄的袖口刚刚好卡在看不见手腕的位置，如今换成了侍的明珍羽织，宽大的衣袖便随着她扬手而滑落，露出手腕上厚厚的绷带。  
两个人都没有回头。  
赶来的希斯拉德就这样看着两人插肩而过。他张嘴，只觉得口干舌燥，什么话也说不出来。  
最后，他还是选择走向爱梅特赛尔克。而爱梅特赛尔克看着希斯拉德站到自己身边，也只是冷哼了一声。  
“别的回去再说，先和我一起把这小子的事处理了。”  
以格约姆则冷静地联系了拉哈布雷亚和艾里迪布斯。

等希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克回到宿舍已经是一天以后了。希斯拉德率先进屋，看看屋内，然后对着爱梅特赛尔克摇头。  
“好了，现在给我老老实实交代清楚，那个家伙到底是怎么回事？”爱梅特赛尔克从鼻腔里发出声音，看上去很平静，但是希斯拉德怎么看都知道自己的好友这次是真气得不轻。  
不过对于希斯拉德来说也正好，他早受够了这两个人虚伪的你来我往。  
“先坐下来再说吧，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德坐在高脚凳上，往自己面前的杯子里填满了柠檬水。  
爱梅特赛尔克则顶着一脸不耐烦坐到沙发上去。  
“好了，说吧。”  
希斯拉德指尖摩挲着桌面：“那你想从哪说起？”  
“……合着你们背地里干了不止一件事？”爱梅特赛尔克狠狠地咬住自己后牙槽，按压着再次升腾起的怒火。  
好的希斯拉德看出来了，再不好好说话对方就真的要忍无可忍了。他立刻清了清嗓子，开始从杂乱的思绪里面抽丝剥茧。  
“之前不是和你说过，她的灵魂是被固定在白圣石里面送回来的。”  
“这点是真的，我不知道塔里那位和他的同伴到底用了什么办法，才让破碎的灵魂变回整体，更不知道他们是怎么做到补全灵魂的。所以我只能告诉你，她的灵魂一度被光之力侵蚀，就算复生以后也影响了记忆。”  
“很遗憾，我本以为她会一直忘记以前的事情，也考虑过要不要在最开始就告诉你，可是。”  
希斯拉德顿了顿：  
“或许那位英雄早就知道自己会这样，所以交换你的条件之一就是不要让告诉你她的结局，以及，如果她再次回到这片大地，不要让你知道。”  
“很有趣的条件不是吗？似乎预见了未来一样。”  
“所以就算她确实复生了，我们讨论之后，还是决定向你隐瞒她的存在。”  
“那你为什么又把她送到我身边？”爱梅特赛尔克问道。  
希斯拉德无意识地叩着桌面，房间内清晰地回荡起敲击的声音，同时夹杂着二人的呼吸声。  
“……这是我们决定失误导致的。”  
似乎过了很久很久，爱梅特赛尔克才听见希斯拉德再次开口。  
“你知道亚马乌罗提在世界合并之后的变故……同胞们……而我因为这个开始主张接触新生人类的社会。尽管他们还留着诸多陋习，还反复着过去的错误，但是……”  
“哎呀，跑偏了……还是回到这个复生的孩子身上。”  
“不知道是不是因为灵魂被光之力过分侵蚀，所以复生之后的光一开始并不能算健康；就连她的躯体也是创造成幼童的样子慢慢成长的，因为她的精神力不足以让她一开始就支配成年人的躯壳。”  
“她复生后的十年一直都在水晶塔里生活。”  
“……唉，你别看拉哈老爷子也好以格约姆也好，就是艾里迪布斯也带过她。老爷子还给小姑娘创造了一只蓝眼睛的独角兽，小姑娘可喜欢了……”  
“以格约姆更是了不得，变着法弄来新生人类的衣服裙子，把小姑娘打扮得花团锦簇的……”  
爱梅特赛尔克弓起身子，敲了一下木制茶几：“扯远了。”  
“嗯，嗯……然后小姑娘十岁的时候，我和水晶塔那位觉得不能让她这样隔绝世界生活下去，所以让她去了外面的学校。”  
“当然我们并不是什么都没教她，十岁也只是按照躯壳来算的年纪而已，我和那位负责启蒙，拉哈老爷子更深入地教了她各种魔法，听以格约姆悄悄说老爷子私底下还感慨要是真的能做自己学生多好……”  
“……总之我们把她送去新生人类的学校游学……啊，要是没有做这个决定就好了。”  
“原本她是在伊修加德的神学院入学的，拉哈老爷子在那边做顾问，所以她也在那边住了快一年，一年之后游学到了乌尔达哈，而我当时在阿尼德罗学院带着三个研究小组，并没有跟过去……”  
“啊啊，我们或许在前十年把她教导成一个过于标准的古代人了吧……所以她什么都不告诉我们，甚至在我定期探望她的时候粉饰太平。”  
“如果不是她被同学从五楼窗户推下去，我们都不知道她在学校里一直被人欺负。”  
爱梅特赛尔克握紧了拳头。  
希斯拉德还在继续不带感情的诉说：“在亚马乌罗提，大家总是求同存异的，不管是过去现在或者未来。可是新生的人们不是这样，就算有古代人的指引，也依然没办法在短短的数千年内褪去陋习……”  
“我到现在都很后悔，哈迪斯。为什么我们没有想着把她送去阿尼德罗呢？就算古代人应当公正无私一视同仁，偶尔有些私心又能怎么样呢？那孩子并不是因为性格之类的理由被欺负，仅仅因为她相较新生的人们有着庞大的力量……”  
“又或者说，其实理由是什么都无所谓，他们只是想欺负人而已？”  
“我不能理解，哈迪斯……你理解吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有说话。  
一时间两个人都没有发出声响，只能听见屋外的风声吹得人心都乱了起来。  
最后还是爱梅特赛尔克打破了满室的寂静。  
“然后呢？你这不是还没回答我？接着说啊。”  
“然后？当然是把她接回身边了。”  
“我是说推她下楼的人。”  
“处理了哦。没等拉哈老爷子有动作，水晶塔那位就动手了……好歹也算是新人类的半个领导者……不过，倒是能看出他很在意那位过去的英雄……”  
爱梅特赛尔克心说废话，按你说的灵魂碎片都能找出来，那为了她偏心做点什么事实在是见怪不怪了。水晶公在第一世界折腾了一百年不都是为了救那个英雄……  
虽然结果不提也罢。  
希斯拉德大概也意识到自己的语无伦次，索性笑了笑，也不去刻意回想了。  
“剩下的不用我说，你自己也能猜个七七八八。”  
爱梅特赛尔克撇一眼希斯拉德：“你想说，就是这个坠楼事故让她想起来了？”  
希斯拉德点头。  
“真是个无聊的三流剧本。”爱梅特赛尔克躺回沙发里，闭上眼睛。  
“后来呢？为什么把她送到我身边？”


	16. Chapter 16

她在作为英雄活着的时候，也曾经见过库尔扎斯的春天。  
没有草长莺飞，没有雨丝风片，可是阳光打在雪地上的一片苍白依然让她无比地喜爱这片土地。  
那时她站在神意之地的山岗上，身边是友人的纪念碑，但她却莫名其妙地笑了。  
“你看啊，奥尔什方。”她抚摸着冰冷的石碑：

“伊修加德天晴了。”

如今的山岗上确实是草长莺飞，可是她的友人已经不在那里了。

阿光坐在自己的庭院里，腿上放着快看完的书。  
怎么就想起以前的事情了呢？就算一直回忆也只是自寻苦恼；可是除了回忆和看书，她又有什么别的事能做？  
光还来不及给自己找一个答案，事情就找上了她。

“又在看书，你还真是有闲心啊？”  
爱梅特赛尔克踏进院子时，阿光正好读完最后一句。闻言，她放下手里的书，从树下站起身，又不紧不慢地拂掉了肩头的花瓣，这才开口回答他。  
“老师怎么来了？您最近不是加班吗？”  
她说完，发现对方死盯着自己，于是扬起手里的书：“怎么了？不是您说我该多读书的吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克扬起半边眉毛：“哈啊？我们的大英雄临到头来还要装傻吗？”  
“您确实叫我多读书，我没有记错来着？”光把书放到廊椅上，微笑着向爱梅特赛尔克走了两步：“至于装傻？我实在不知道你在说哪件事需要我装傻。”  
“说的也是。”爱梅特赛尔克抱起双手和她对立：“本来就挺傻，确实没有再装的必要。”  
阿光笑容不变，并且自动过滤了他后半句话。  
忍一时风平浪静。所以。忍着。  
爱梅特赛尔克还在发挥他给人点火的本领：“行了行了别笑了，笑得像个侯爵魔界花一样。”  
阿光回想了一下那个怎么看都和凯西有亲属关系的东西，笑容裂开。  
她的表情瞬间冷淡下来：“算了，也不是第一天认识了。说吧，想问什么？是希斯拉德说的不够详细吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克被她这句话问倒了。  
她说的没错，希斯拉德交代的内容已经足够他把事情弄清楚，根本没必要再特意来找一趟阿光。  
阿光抬眼瞅着他。  
作为学生的时间里，她总是乐于扮演一个天真娇憨的小女孩，于是眼眉间向来是不经世事的，骄纵而任性的——事实上，没有那场坠楼事故，她也本该是这幅模样。  
而英雄时期的她，作为大家都憧憬和深爱的英雄，总是礼貌性地保持微笑，眼神温柔。虽然爱梅特赛尔克觉得她那样子透露着奇怪的感觉，像是在模仿谁；不过在大众面前，她就是个温柔热心的英雄，这点毋庸置疑。而且拉拉菲尔族的样貌体型太有迷惑性，所以尽管觉得别扭，爱梅特赛尔克最后也没弄懂她是怎样的人。  
何况，这对当时的他来说也不重要。  
至于变成了怪物之后……她失去了所有的面部表情，可是注视他的眼神却依然能从空洞里溢出温柔，让他琢磨不透，一度怀疑自己眼瞎。  
就像他们根本没有敌对过一样。  
而更久更久以前……

爱梅特赛尔克突然有些恍惚。

总而言之，不论是爱梅特赛尔克记忆里的哪一个光，都不曾用现在这样的眼神看着自己——

沉静得近乎于死寂，像是在春天来临前死去的湖。

“你真是奇怪。爱梅特。”她说：“你……算了，到底还有什么想问的？我都会回答，就像你曾经答应我的——”  
“只要你想知道，我就会告诉你。”  
“所以，有何贵干？”

爱梅特赛尔克放下双手，毫不客气地坐到她身后的廊椅上；阿光回过身看看他，自己回到花树下的倒树上坐着去了。  
爱梅特赛尔克翻动着她刚刚看完的书。  
《莎乐美》  
看书名应该是分裂世界的产物，八成是她从水晶塔拿出来的。不得不说实在是保存得很好，就像是新的一样。  
“你三年前搬回这里以后，就一直自己呆着？”  
“……你就是想问这个？真是奇怪，怎么会有人在这里问这种问题？”阿光偏头去看他，又转过头仰靠在树干上：“不是搬回这里。原本我住在伊修加德城里，经常来这一片玩，三年前从乌尔达哈退学才买下现在这块地皮，房子是当时希斯拉德帮忙创……”  
“……买地皮？你哪来的钱？”  
“我说是拉哈布雷亚的私房钱你信吗？”  
她的话只换来爱梅特赛尔克翻了个白眼。  
真是一点幽默感都没有的老男人。阿光在心里碎碎念。她站起身，慢慢踱步，站在庭院中：“你看这些花树，好看吗？我创造的时候还请哈尔马鲁特帮了忙呢。”  
这个话题跨度过大，就像上一刻杀完人，下一秒问你吃不吃冰镇西瓜一样。爱梅特赛尔克愣了半晌才回过神。  
“你还没回答我。”他合上书，用指节敲了一下硬壳的封面。  
“……我一直一个人在这里。”阿光回答：“虽然希斯拉德和其他人偶尔会来看我，然后劝我出门走走，但是我还是觉得就这样呆着比较好。”  
不，你怎么想不用向我交代。爱梅特赛尔克本想这么说，但是话到嘴边又被他咽了下去。  
“……你有没有恨过推你的人？”他努力又憋出一个问题。  
阿光用很复杂的眼神看了他一眼，心说这是什么深夜档采访栏目的台词，接下来你是不是还要问我的心路历程？  
虽然隐约能猜到为什么有这么一问……  
于是她认真思索之后回答了。  
“……我还恨过无影呢。”她说：“你们在我们的世界里不停搞事情……我直接或者间接地失去了那么多……我的妖精友人，我的骑士，我亲爱的巫女……还有最好的学生……”  
“我真的失去太多了，爱梅特。如果要去恨，那我以后的日子都会在恨意里度过。”  
“答非所问。”爱梅特赛尔克把书放回廊椅上：“怎么你和希斯拉德说着说着就喜欢扯远？”  
“好吧好吧，伟大的原种无影，爱梅特赛尔克大人既然已经没有耐心听我这个残次品的废话，那我就直接回答吧。”  
“从我再次作为复生的英雄醒来的时候，恨不恨已经没有意义了。我不过是被当做了异类……或许对于一个学生来说，被当成异类是天崩地裂的事情，可我好歹是经历了那么多冒险的人……”  
“所以恨不恨的……大概有些怜悯他们不安吧。”  
爱梅特赛尔克冷笑：“你讨人厌的地方真是从来没变。”  
阿光没有反驳他。她缓步走到树边，又坐到树下去。  
“那你就理解成我大人有大量不和小孩子计较好了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有再挖苦她，但是依然沉着脸，似乎对方把他辛苦几个月的实验报告扔火里了一样。  
“所以，”阿光歪过头去看爱梅特赛尔克的神情：“伟大的爱梅特赛尔克，您还有何贵干？”  
“……好歹我是你名义上的监护人，来看你有什么不对？”  
他说这话的时候神情僵硬又别扭，说完见阿光满脸写着茫然，又用不屑的语气补充了一句：“怎么了，怪物当久了连人话都听不懂了？你以为谁闲得没事会找你……”  
阿光一下回过味来，然后笑了。她笑起来的样子很含蓄，和在第一世界冒险时分毫不差，这让爱梅特赛尔克感到很不舒服。他想要打断这个笑容，但是阿光先他一步开口。  
“你要没什么想问的，来都来了，就陪我去吃东西吧？”  
爱梅特赛尔克很无奈地站起来，总觉得心里松了口气：“你还真是一日三餐每餐不落，明明没有必要……”  
阿光已经蹦蹦跳跳地出了院门，听见他这么说，回过头看了他一眼：“可我就是想吃~你不觉得这样才有点活着的实感吗。”  
爱梅特赛尔克甩甩手表示自己知道了，然后跟着她往外走。小巷里很安静，两人逆着晚霞走在路上，谁也没有再说话，只有阿光的鞋跟随着她的步伐敲击出“哒哒”的响声。


	17. Chapter 17

当希斯拉德忙完工作，在凌晨三点回到宿舍时，惊讶地发现爱梅特赛尔克坐在沙发上，正戴着不知道从哪里薅来的老古董眼镜看书。  
“你不是去……光那里了吗？”希斯拉德看着爱梅特赛尔克的脸色，小心地斟酌着用词。心说别是把阿光惹毛了被赶出来了？  
……至于他被惹毛了自己跑了？怎么可能！或许口是心非这点他不算是最过分的，论气人他也不是最嘴欠的，但是论口嫌体正直地嘴欠难道还有谁比他更擅长吗？  
“哈？难道我还在那里过夜？”爱梅特赛尔克头也不抬，接着看书。  
你上次不就在那过夜了吗？希斯拉德看着脸色并不怎么好的爱梅特赛尔克，把这句话咽了回去。  
“还有什么想说快说，磨磨唧唧和谁学的。”爱梅特赛尔克翻过书页，指腹滑过纸张不知道在想什么。  
“……光……还好吗？”希斯拉德摘掉面具坐到爱梅特赛尔克身边，探头去看他手上的书，而对方却在他探头时“啪”的一声合上了书本。  
希斯拉德摸摸鼻尖。  
“活蹦乱跳的。”爱梅特赛尔克把书扔到他怀里，站起来略微伸展了一下身子：“本来一起去吃饭，吃到一半她被拉哈布雷亚叫走了……急急忙忙的也不知道到底什么事。”  
“唔，老爷子会主动叫人啊……？”希斯拉德露出非常饱含深意的表情：“说起来，我今天回来的时候好像听说拉哈布雷亚院出现了什么紧急事态，一个研究项目的创造物……”  
他话没说完，就看见爱梅特赛尔克盯着自己，恨不得拎起他的袍子让他快点说的样子；于是希斯拉德马上一改自己闲适的口吻，三言两语交代了事情：“最近拉哈布雷亚院好像又在做什么新的创造物，不过因为概念还没有具体形成，所以创造管理局也不是很清楚……”  
“我今天在学院加班的时候……大概是六七点？那边传过来好大的爆炸声，我本来想着要不要去看看，但是炸完那一下又没动静了，应该是找了技术高超的魔法师来处理了吧？”  
看着爱梅特赛尔克一脑门官司，眉头皱得可以夹苍蝇的样子，希斯拉德连忙补充：“既然现在学院都没什么通报，应该只是单纯的创造事故，你就——哎！你去哪！”

拉哈布雷亚院一片狼藉。  
爱梅特赛尔克走在学院里，四处也看不见人影。他不知道发生了什么，想起希斯拉德说的话，干脆往创造场走去。  
走到一半就看见艾梅若萝丝急匆匆地从创造场下来，袍子上都是灰，看起来颇为狼狈。  
“发生什么事了？”爱梅特赛尔克拦住了她。  
艾梅若萝丝看见他，却像是一直在等他一样冲上来抓住他的袍子：“你怎么现在才来！你不是那个小姑娘的监护人吗？”  
心中的不安开始不受控制地放大，爱梅特赛尔克看着艾梅若萝丝，嘴唇蠕动却不知道该问什么。  
反倒是艾梅若萝丝先叹气：“你不知道？唉……那些人真是的，这是什么奇怪的戏码？”  
“……发生什么事了？”爱梅特赛尔克又问了一遍。  
艾梅若萝丝指向自己刚刚离开的幻想生物创造场：“今天下午创造幻想生物的时候出了点意外，本来不是什么大事，叫魔法师来就能解决了；但是在场不知道是谁吓到了——或许是想起了什么——总之就出现了‘兽’，再然后就一发不可收拾……”  
她说着碎碎念了一句：“真是的，好好的才过了几千年，‘兽’说出现就出现，啊……为了弄清楚这件事又该加班了……”  
爱梅特赛尔克无暇考虑“兽”的问题，他急切地看着艾梅若萝丝，等她说下去。  
“……就是这样，在场的魔法师解决不了‘兽’，当时情况也没太多考虑的余地，主席就把小姑娘叫来了……现在？现在你自己上去看吧，还在上面呢。”  
等爱梅特赛尔克走到创造场，就看见一群研究员在清理、修复破损的场地；拉哈布雷亚、以格约姆和那布里亚勒斯站在人群中，好像围着什么在说话。  
那布里亚勒斯俯下身，一只沾满血迹的手搭上他的肩膀，手腕上的绷带已经变成了红色，紧接着，就看见阿光半扶半靠着他站了起来。  
她闭着眼，身上套着白色的古代人样式的长袍，而不是离开时穿的水手制服。她转了转头，像是在寻找什么，然后精确无误地对着爱梅特赛尔克的方向大喊出声：  
“爱梅特赛尔克老师！您怎么来了！”  
霎时间全场的目光都汇聚了过来，爱梅特赛尔克却只看见光闭眼靠在那布里亚勒斯身上，脸上还有没擦干净的血迹，衬得她脸色越发苍白。  
他大步走上去，一把拽过小姑娘，吓得那布里亚勒斯很夸张地往后跳了一下。  
以格约姆看着眼前这一幕这样突然很想不合时宜地吹个口哨，但是她忍住了。  
“你这是干什么了？”爱梅特赛尔克抓着阿光的肩膀，仔细打量她。  
阿光被他抓得生疼，但是她没有挣开的余地，只是摸索了一下攀上对方的双臂，这才可算是站稳了。  
“撞到头了。”她吐吐舌头：“所以暂时看不见。治疗魔法也没用，而且我有点以太紊乱也不能直接传送，正在考虑怎么回家呢，您来了真是太好啦。”  
“你这家伙真是什么时候都这么会给我找麻烦！”爱梅特赛尔克弹了一下她的额头：“爱逞英雄这点也是老样子，什么时候能改改？”  
这似乎不太对劲？拉哈布雷亚和以格约姆面面相觑。  
确切的说，有种即视感。

等到爱梅特赛尔克边抱怨怎么没有叫他处理“兽”边背着阿光离开，以格约姆才一拍手：“我想起来了，以前那个人也……”  
“看破不说破。”拉哈布雷亚敲了下她的头。  
以格约姆抱头向拉哈布雷亚嘟嚷：“所以爱梅特赛尔克这是怎么回事啊？”  
“天晓得。”  
“不行！”以格约姆又一拍手：“我得去告诉他他这态度……”  
“你去什么去你去？”拉哈布雷亚没好气地抓住以格约姆的兜帽，把她拽了回来：“你真当他糊里糊涂认错人？你真当小姑娘糊里糊涂心里没谱？”  
“你怎么知道？”以格约姆一副痛心疾首的样子：“小姑娘指不定……”  
“刚刚，爱梅特赛尔克说话的时候，小姑娘抓着他的手抽了一下。”  
以格约姆呆愣愣地看着拉哈布雷亚，似乎没从他的话里反应过来。  
拉哈布雷亚若无其事地转身去清理地上的血迹：“别这表情，他们怎么看都是两厢情愿，让这俩可劲作去。”  
以格约姆自觉低下头去帮忙：“但是也太奇怪了，你不觉得这样下去迟早会出事？”  
“出事也是作茧自缚。”拉哈布雷亚不带感情地评论：“虽然也不是不能理解，对于他来说，那个人……”  
“我知道，很特别。”以格约姆撇嘴：“当初十四人委员会，不，整个亚马乌罗提认识他们的谁都知道，偏偏两个当事人互相装傻，和现在一个样……”  
她说着停下手中的动作，抬头看着天边的鱼肚白：“我还是不理解，拉哈布雷亚。”  
“不理解就挺好，要是你们都和那两个一样，我这把老骨头得提前几万年散架。”  
以格约姆眼观鼻鼻观心，没有指出拉哈布雷亚这幅身体才用了一万年不到，离老骨头还远得去了。  
“不过以前嘛我不好说，现在……大概彼此都需要活下去的理由……吗？”  
拉哈布雷亚这句话的声音压得很低，像是在自言自语。  
以格约姆惊讶地抬起头：“你说什么？我没听清楚！”  
拉哈布雷亚站直身子瞄了她一眼：“我说，你回去把这次事故整理成报告明后天交给我，然后去调查‘兽’出现的原因，也写成报告交上来。”  
以格约姆顿时哀嚎起来。  
在她的身后，天光大亮，晴空万里，亚马乌罗提又开始了新的一天。


	18. Chapter 18

爱梅特赛尔克背着阿光走在小巷里，阿光小小的手环着他的脖颈，淡淡的玫瑰香气窜入他的鼻息之间。  
在他们身后，天开始慢慢亮起来。  
阿光把头靠在爱梅特赛尔克的背上，她现在的身量并不算大，因此爱梅特赛尔克的后背就显得有些过于宽阔；阿光总能从他身上嗅到说不上来的味道，不是洗涤剂的气味也不是什么熏香，淡淡的，非常好闻。  
“可别把鼻涕蹭我身上。”爱梅特赛尔克把她往上托了一下，开口说道。  
“你当我几岁……”阿光嘟嚷着，反而故意蹭了两下他的袍子。  
空气里弥漫起一股香甜的味道，爱梅特赛尔克抬起头，是某家院墙里的梨花在开。花瓣越过青墙簌簌而下，像是开在早春的一场雪。  
“好甜啊。这个时间了还有梨花……”阿光嗅嗅空气，双手不自觉环紧了爱梅特赛尔克的脖颈：“你把我送到巨龙首这边了？”  
“不是你说的想回家？”爱梅特赛尔克低头看路，不再去看这场不合时宜的雪。  
阿光没有回答这句话，只是越发用力地抱住他。  
“你想把我勒死吗？”爱梅特赛尔克蹲下身：“下去，到了。”  
阿光从善如流地跳到地面上，没料踩到院子里的踏脚石，重心不稳往旁边歪去，被爱梅特赛尔克一把捞起。  
“真是没用的大英雄，失去视力就连腿都不好使了。”  
抱怨归抱怨，爱梅特赛尔克一只手搭在阿光的肩膀上，一只手扶着她，做出小心到了极致的样子。  
“走吧，进屋。”  
等到阿光坐定在沙发上，面对眼前操心的人，又露出那种他觉得碍眼的微笑。  
“谢谢，爱梅特。”  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她的样子，怎么看怎么不舒服，索性偏过头，不屑地“哼”了一声。  
哼完却转过身往厨房去：“早餐吃松饼怎么样？我记得你……”  
他记得什么？  
爱梅特赛尔克说了一半，突然打住了。他又去看阿光，小姑娘安静地坐在沙发上，睁着眼，她的眼神平时总是深邃的，似乎隐藏着什么，而如今短暂地失去视力，却意外变得干净透亮，像宝石，像珠玉，像水晶，像星辰全部落在那双眼睛里，闪闪发光。  
听见他问话，她向着声音的方向转头：  
“好呀。”  
太像了！  
曾几何时，那个人也常常用这样一双藏着星辰的眼睛注视着爱梅特赛尔克，透过那玻璃一样的眼瞳，他可以看见他的倒影，在对方的眼中沐浴星光。  
爱梅特赛尔克强迫自己移开视线，匆匆进了厨房。  
阿光坐在沙发上，慢慢转过头，干净的眼睛里辰星陨落，只剩下一片空洞。  
她阖上双眼，在漆黑里轻轻哼歌。眼前似乎浮现了很多的人事，他们对着她笑，或者是温柔地抱怨。  
“你看看你，怎么这么不小心撞到头了，过来我给你再检查一下。”  
“努力战斗不是什么坏事，可是也要注意爱惜自己啊？”  
“呜哇！这样生活会很不方便的啊！是暂时的吧！什么时候能好呀！”  
“那个，如果有需要请告诉我哦……？”  
然后伴随着松饼的甜味飘来，所有幻影都消失了，漆黑的世界里只剩下她一人。  
阿光睁开眼，眼眶里依然是清澈透亮的眼瞳：“松饼好了？好快啊！”  
对面爱梅特赛尔克哼了一声，把木制叉子塞到她手里。  
“我看不见，爱梅特！”光慢慢摸索着往前坐：“你喂我吧？”  
没有回答。只听见餐具打在陶瓷盘子上的声音。  
阿光有些讪讪：“开玩笑的，别不出声嘛爱梅……”  
一块柔软的松饼戳到阿光的嘴唇上，蘸在上面的蜂蜜溢过唇缝，漫进她的口腔。  
阿光僵住了。  
“怎么了？”爱梅特赛尔克没好气地说：“还要我教你怎么张嘴吗？”  
阿光乖乖地吃了下去，边咀嚼边小声嘀咕：“你把盘子放我手上我就能吃了……”  
爱梅特赛尔克这才注意到她的双颊泛起了可疑的红晕。

沉默。

沉默是今晚的库尔扎斯黑铁大桥。

最后还是爱梅特赛尔克清了清嗓子，把盘子放到她的手上。阿光摸索了一阵，动作迟缓地吃起松饼，爱梅特赛尔克在她身边坐下。  
阿光突然想起来什么：“书！”  
爱梅特赛尔克瞥她一眼：“书？”  
阿光端着盘子急急忙忙地站起来：“我昨天是不是顺手放在廊椅上了！”  
她说着就要往外跑，一脚踢到茶几腿上，痛得整个人都往前扑去；爱梅特赛尔克眼疾手快一把抱住她的腰，好悬赶在盘子里的松饼滑落之前把她扶了回来。  
“瞎了还想着乱跑。”他又哼了一声：“书在我那里。我拿到宿舍去了。”  
阿光任由他抓着自己，把重新自己摁在沙发上坐好：“伟大的爱梅特赛尔克大人开始对残次品的思想感兴趣了吗？”  
“打发时间而已。”爱梅特赛尔克俯身去拿她手里的盘子：“不吃我拿走了。”  
“麻烦了。”阿光从善如流地松开手，有一搭没一搭地和他闲聊起来。  
“看完感觉怎么样？”  
“无聊的故事。”爱梅特赛尔克的声音隔着厨房的方窗传来。  
“我还挺喜欢那个故事的。”  
“哈？”  
一杯温热的茶被塞进手里，阿光低头嗅嗅，闻到了苹果的气息。  
“是苹果茶？”  
“没放姜。”爱梅特赛尔克重新坐到她身边，指尖聚集起以太，缓缓地划过她的头顶。  
“看样子不是脑内损伤……还真的只能等你自己好了。”他说着，很是遗憾的样子。  
阿光觉得又好气又好笑：“你还当我故意不治疗好骗你呢？”  
“毕竟我们的大英雄什么都做得出来。”  
“那我图什么？”  
爱梅特赛尔克哑口无言，阿光露出“赢了”的表情，把杯子支在大腿上；爱梅特赛尔克见状，叹着气接过杯子放到茶几上去。  
“你现在真是个残废。”他毫不留情地评价：“怎么就撞到头了？”  
“最后一击之后被甩开了。”阿光向后靠去，手指摸索着抓住了爱梅特赛尔克的一角袍子：“生疏了啊，毕竟我真的很久很久没有战斗过了。”  
明明和他造孽的曾孙玩你追我赶玩得很开心……爱梅特赛尔克脸色变了又变，最后还是把话咽了下去。  
“没什么意外以后这个世界都不需要你去战斗。”  
“我知道。”阿光向着爱梅特赛尔克的方向靠过头：“多好啊，这个世界已经不需要英雄了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克用手支住她的头，试图把她推开：“别靠着我，你又不是脖子断了。”  
“之前都让我靠的！”  
“之前不知道是哪个大英雄骗我她是小孩子？”  
“我现在也是小孩子！”  
“你的年纪是按照智商算的吗？”  
“你个，见鬼的，死老男人！”  
“切，要是真能见鬼还好了。”爱梅特赛尔克翻了个白眼，又想起阿光现在看不见，他这纯粹是白眼翻给了瞎子看。  
阿光出乎意料的没有反驳他：“也是，要真能见鬼就好了。”  
“阿莉塞肯定第一个冲上来说，‘居然把我抛下了，别以为道歉我就会原谅你！’……什么的……”  
爱梅特赛尔克低头看着她。  
“没办法嘛，总不能在水晶都羽化，比起祸害自己人还是去祸害敌人比较好。”  
“……我是不是该谢谢你这种时候想到我？”  
阿光得意地眨眨眼，就差在脸上写“不愧是我”四个大字了。  
幼稚！爱梅特赛尔克不想和她计较，索性岔开话题：“行了，胡话到此为止吧。你的那帮朋友怕是早就转生了。”  
“不是朋友，是家人。”阿光脱掉鞋子，在沙发上蜷缩起来：“真好啊，什么都不记得重新开始……”  
“这位多愁善感的英雄大人……虽然很麻烦，要不要我帮你找找那些灵魂？”爱梅特赛尔克思索了半天才开口。他说这话的时候微微扬起了头，不想让阿光看见自己的表情；然而等了半天却没有回应，他转过去看阿光，发现对方蜷在沙发上昏昏欲睡。  
“我说你怎么又睡了？喂，起来去床上睡……”爱梅特赛尔克拽了她一把，却被她嘟嘟嚷嚷地推开了，他无奈，从旁边的床铺上扯过毛毯搭在她身上：“算了，生病了可别指望我照顾你。”  
阿光依然在发出含糊不清的梦呓：

“找到……不是……他……”

爱梅特赛尔克收杯子的手一顿，随即若无其事地站起身，打算去厨房喝掉刚刚做多的苹果茶；然而等他拿起茶杯才想起来，过了这么久，茶早就冷了。  
再加热就会过甜，不管怎么样都没法变回原本的味道……  
他犹豫了一下，还是把茶倒进水槽，末了看着茶壶，微微叹气。


	19. Chapter 19

第七星历，石之家。  
英雄蜷缩在拂晓之间外的座椅上，有她一整只拉拉菲尔高的单手大剑被她安置在桌面；雅·修特拉正在她身边坐着，和她一起总结亚历山大机神城发生的始末。  
一开始还是两个人有来有往地讨论着，时间一长就变成了雅·修特拉在独自诉说，而英雄双手捧着脸，面带微笑，听得津津有味，像是在听别人的故事。  
雅·修特拉快说完才发现对面的人早就没声了，不由地叹气：“你啊，又开始了？”  
故事突然中断，英雄回过神来：“咦？不是还没讲完吗？”  
雅·修特拉哭笑不得：“说是我们一起整理事情，你又开始当故事听了？”  
英雄对此报之一笑，有些不好意思地抓抓头发，显然是承认了雅·修特拉的说法。  
“我是在想达扬和机神的事情。那种情况如果是在普通人身上，不就相当于一个人拥有了两个意识吗？感觉会是很有意思的故事！”  
“一般人会疯的，可不是什么有趣的事情。”雅·修特拉信口接过话题：“我在书上看见过这样的案例，拥有两个意识的人无法统一自我认知，最后自杀了。”  
“啊？”英雄瞪大了眼睛：“自杀？救回来了吗？”  
“嗯，倒是挺戏剧化的。”雅·修特拉回忆了一下：“因为他自杀过一次，有一个意识觉得自己已经死了，所以救回来之后意外的变回了普通人。”  
英雄于是做出松了一口气的样子。  
“说起来，我不是很明白你这一点。”雅·修特拉仔细打量面前的人：“我知道你喜欢听故事，但是对自己经历过的事情也能听得入迷吗？”  
阿光的眼睛亮晶晶地闪烁着：“自己经历的事情在别人那里以一种全新的视角展现出来，这也很有意思呀～”  
她说着把手支在桌面上，半闭上眼睛，仍旧捧着脸：“我最喜欢听故事了。不管是孩子的童话，英雄的冒险还是恋人的爱情，就像看了无数人的人生一样。”  
雅·修特拉饶有兴趣地看着她：“因此去期待自己的人生？”  
“也没有特别期待自己的人生？”英雄露出傻笑：“我原本只打算做个普通人。在合适的年纪工作，结婚，生子……就这样过寻常日子……”  
“那你怎么当了冒险者？”  
英雄眨着大大的眼睛：“我想听更多的故事！一想到还能遇见更多未知，我就忍不住期待明天！”  
她说着伸手去抓胸口挂着银质盾牌项链：“虽然现在的情况和我想的有点偏差，可我依然祈祷明天的到来。”  
为了过去和现在的所爱，她必须走下去。  
只有这样，在某一天重逢的时候她才能对着他们露出微笑，骄傲地说自己没有辜负他们的期待。

可是时至今日……

阿光到达水晶塔时，塔里的幽灵正凝视着夜蔷薇。看见她走进观星室，幽灵连忙站起身向她打招呼。  
“我来还书。”阿光对着幽灵点头微笑，自己进了旁边的房间，不多时又出来，双手空空。  
幽灵放下夜蔷薇，站起身仔细查看阿光：“怎么没拿新书？是没找到喜欢的吗？”  
阿光摇头，从披着的白色羽织的衣袖里掏出一个黑色绒面盒子，向着幽灵递过去。  
幽灵的眼皮一跳。  
他接过盒子，在阿光的示意下打开。光滑的绸缎衬布上，静静地躺着那枚银质的独角兽盾牌项链。  
这是那位英雄的东西，也是在怪物死去的前夜交给菲奥保管，阿光从三年前取回之后一直不离身的东西。  
而现在，她把这枚小小的盾牌交给了自己……  
幽灵怔怔地看着她。  
相顾无言。最终还是阿光先开了口：  
“对不起。”  
幽灵慌乱地摇头：“不，不，你不用，你不要道歉。”  
“你强行呼唤尘世幻龙，还千辛万苦找来欧米茄……”阿光低下头，幽灵看着她颤抖的睫毛，不知所措。  
“不是，是我……强行把你带回来……本来不该……可我一想到你甚至再也回不来……他……水晶公他到最后都想救你……我，我继承了他的记忆和心愿……”  
幽灵慌乱到语无伦次：  
“……我……你……就那么消散在时空狭缝……太孤独了……”  
阿光“噗嗤”一声笑了，然后轻轻抚摸对方拉拢下去的耳朵，闹得幽灵唰啦别过头去，她见状收回手，温柔地回答他：  
“因为我是英雄嘛。”  
幽灵愣住了。  
“而且我并不孤独。”阿光闭上眼，似乎又回到了过去：“我可是被两个世界的人深爱过呢！”  
幽灵急急忙忙打断了她：“所以，可是……你现在……！为什么……”  
说完他低下头，为自己刚刚说的话感到懊恼。  
“……对不起，其实我明白……”

正是曾经被爱过的人才会知晓孤独。

阿光依然在微笑着。  
“怎么你在向我道歉？我才是来说对不起的那个啊？”  
幽灵没有接话。  
阿光倾身抱住毛发皆白的猫魅男性，对方僵硬在原地，一动不动，不知所措。  
“谢谢你让我能看到新生的世界，非常美丽可爱。只是我出来太久……”  
“该回家了……”  
“而且如果能成功，他也能回心爱的人身边。”  
“……所以……总之，菲奥也拜托你了。”  
幽灵微微发抖，红色的双眼里雾气升腾。  
可是他只是反手回给阿光一个拥抱。  
“我不怪你，所以不要道歉。”他轻轻地说：“我尊重你的选择，你就……不要怀着愧疚地……去做吧。”

阿尼德罗学院。  
希斯拉德午睡起来，发现爱梅特赛尔克坐在客厅的高脚凳上，闲闲地翻着被放在桌子上的《光之回忆录》。看见希斯拉德从房间出来，爱梅特赛尔克眼也不眨，对着他若无其事地合上书：“有点事想问你。”  
“哦。”希斯拉德尚且睡眼惺忪，有些没反应过来：“问什么？保证知无不言。”  
“……那家伙喜欢吃什么？”  
希斯拉德一下子就不困了。  
“哪个家伙？”  
说着看到爱梅特赛尔克究极别扭的神情，恍然大悟。  
“哦哦，阿光啊！”希斯拉德蹭蹭跑到爱梅特赛尔克身边坐下：“怎么了，你不总弄甜食给她吃？干嘛还特意问我？”  
爱梅特赛尔克无意识地抚摸着书的封面：“今早我送她回家以后煮了苹果茶……她没喝完。”  
末了又赶忙补上一句：“我是按照以前的量来煮的，那个人……总是喝完还会吵着要。”  
“还有松饼，如果是那个人怎么可能吃不完……毕竟喜欢甜食的……”  
希斯拉德注视着爱梅特赛尔克浅金色的眼睛：“之前连她年纪都不关心，现在却在说什么？”  
“她也没异议，既然如此你就保持这样相处不好吗？”  
就这样闭眼不视，充耳不闻。  
爱梅特赛尔克蠕动自己的双唇，不知道该怎么说。  
“分裂世界我能分清。”他思索着，整理着自己的思绪。  
“可当那个灵魂变得完全，你反而不知道怎么办吗？”希斯拉德循循诱导着他的思绪。  
是怎么样的？是这样吗？爱梅特赛尔克自己也不是很明白。  
“不对……”爱梅特赛尔克摇头：“我一开始就知道不是那个人回来了。”  
“但你却把她当成那个人对待。”希斯拉德一针见血：“现在你为什么又开始在意她本身？”  
爱梅特赛尔克烦躁地站起来：“你问我我问谁去？行了行了，不就是口味吗？我自己去问她！”  
希斯拉德笑笑，目送爱梅特赛尔克离去，并没有告诉对方阿光和他前后脚都来过。  
他转身去看窗外，暮色四起，楼外斜阳。  
希望这一次，新生的他们都能有好的结局。


	20. Chapter 20

爱梅特赛尔克到达光的家里时，太阳已经完全落下去了。阿光依然坐在走廊上，看见他站在自己的庭院里，笑着对他扬手打招呼。  
爱梅特赛尔克看着她一如既往的笑容，胸腔内不知怎的剧烈噗通了一下。  
这笑容让他……很不舒服，甚至有些开始烦躁。  
心头突然升起强烈的不安，爱梅特赛尔克顿住脚步，把这份感觉强行压了回去。  
“哟哦？不瞎了？”  
“睡醒就好啦！”  
阿光随意地坐在走廊上，注视着爱梅特赛尔克的表情举止。她今天特地穿了白色的短袴裙，外面披着同色的短羽织，远远看上去像是被遗落在春天里的积雪，又像是被城市忘却的灯火。  
而在爱梅特赛尔克的眼里，她的灵魂从来闪耀如初时美丽，是尘世间最美的星光。  
他一直一直在注视她的灵魂。  
等回过神，阿光已经站起身，冲着他招手。  
“怎么还站院子里？很喜欢我家的花吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克三步并作两步，走到她身边坐下；阿光也不介意对方不走正门直接进屋，只是保持笑嘻嘻的样子跳下走廊，站在他面前，自顾自地指着院墙的位置：“我本来想再创造一些花在墙角……嗯，白玫瑰就不错，但是我不太会养玫瑰，听说花心会长虫——”  
爱梅特赛尔克打断她的述说：“死了就再创造一丛。”  
阿光摇头，完了又抬头去看天。  
“没有月亮，有什么好看的？”爱梅特赛尔克心中越发烦躁不安，随口说到。  
阿光转过头去看他。  
又是这种眼神。爱梅特赛尔克心想。

没有繁星和流光，却深邃如同死去的湖水，将一切淤泥污秽都掩藏在最深处。

曾经她作为英雄，就算经历了一系列无可救药的战斗也没有露出这种眼神；  
而她作为怪物陨落之初，也只是因为罪喰化而导致了眼里空洞无物。  
那么她的眼睛又是什么时候变成这样的？

“你为什么又回来了？爱梅特？”阿光轻声问他。  
“都说了我是你监护人……”爱梅特赛尔克愣了又愣，那句“我来问你的喜好”就是说不出口。  
他在胆怯，在犹豫吗？  
明明只是一句普通的问话而已。  
如果问了，是不是就会有什么事情开始变化？不论是哪一方。  
算了，来日方长。爱梅特赛尔克如同自我安慰一样想。  
“哈啊……不就是看你一眼？我这么不招你喜欢？”  
话说出口才觉得奇怪，然而覆水难收，爱梅特赛尔克只得把一张脸绷了又绷。  
阿光只是笑。她的笑容又清又淡，不过好歹不是爱梅特赛尔克讨厌的那种笑法了。  
“那你看着我吧。”她说：“需要我拿来七重纱脱鞋跳舞吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克很快反应过来她在说书里的故事。  
“这可没必要。”他回答：“我又不是希律王，我也没有一半的国土可以给你当奖励。”  
“就算你有。”阿光后退一步站在院子里：“我要一半的国土干嘛？做亚马乌罗提复兴吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克忍住翻白眼的冲动。  
“嗯哼？你站那是真打算跳？”  
“我只会战舞。”阿光认真地看着他：“莎乐美跳的不是这种舞吧？”  
“什么都行。”爱梅特赛尔克甩甩手：“要表演就快一点，我赶着回去睡觉。”  
说完又想起什么：“不过，你想照书里来是不可能的，现在没有月光。”  
阿光又站回他的面前：“有。”  
她直视爱梅特赛尔克的双眼：

“只是今晚月光格外偏心，都落进了你的眼睛。”

爱梅特赛尔克把人往外拨，转过脸不去看她：“你喝多了？知道自己在说什么吗？”  
“我喝酒必出事，所以不喝的。”阿光认真地回答：“我说，月光在你的眼里……”  
“行了知道了，小小年纪和谁学的话？”  
“这种时候又说我年纪小？你个善变的老男人。”阿光靠近他坐下：“我是说，你看着我，月光就会落在我身上照亮我了。”  
“别说胡话，你吃错药了？”爱梅特赛尔克转过头飞快地撇了她一眼：“再说了，你说话我可一直看着你呢，现在没撞头也能瞎了？”  
阿光摇头。

你看的不是我。她心想。  
你一直注视的是我的灵魂。

注视灵魂和注视她有区别吗？  
阿光不愿意去想。  
好在以后她也不用去想了。

她小心翼翼地靠在爱梅特赛尔克的肩头，爱梅特赛尔克身体一僵，还是把她推开了。  
“软骨病啊你？”  
而阿光却用面颊蹭了蹭他微微冰凉的手心，像是被遗弃的动物，这成功让爱梅特赛尔克以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃儿响叮当之势把手抽了回去。  
“你今天怎么回事？”他甩着被蹭的手，浑身上下散发出嫌弃的意味。  
“行了错了不闹你了。”阿光站起来走进屋里，爱梅特赛尔克没有回头，只听见了杯子倒进液体的声音。  
是因为倒水声吗？他感到喉头发紧，像个下一秒就要在沙漠里干涸而死的人。  
“你果然吃错药了。”他说，眼皮一跳：“我记得你以前不是总喊什么‘我必不可能犯错’然后被打出十层易伤吗？”  
阿光喝完了水，走到他身后侧方跪坐下：“多久的事了？你怎么还记得？”  
爱梅特赛尔克：“哈，你真被打出十层易伤还活着？”  
光：“……？？？”  
她笑着摇摇头，只是在爱梅特赛尔克身后，他看不见。  
“问你一件事。”她说。  
“问。”爱梅特赛尔克的目光落在院子里，思绪不知道飘向何方。  
“我能叫你哈迪斯吗？”  
“就一会儿，到你回去为……”  
“不行！”爱梅特赛尔克毫不留情地拒绝了，声音里甚至有他自己都没察觉的愤怒。  
阿光没有说什么。她换了个姿势，让自己更靠近爱梅特赛尔克的身后。  
就这样保持了两人看来都相当长的沉默，在气氛几乎降到冰点时，爱梅特赛尔克再次开口：  
“说起来，有件事我确实一直没问你。”  
阿光已经挪到他身后，正坐着没有动：“什么？”  
“在最开始的时候，啊，就是在星芒节第一次见面之前……”  
停！  
有个声音在脑海里叫嚣起来。  
爱梅特赛尔克停顿片刻，决定无视这个声音。  
“你为什么会想到——”  
别问！  
“——来见我？”

世界安静了。

阿光把额头抵上爱梅特赛尔克的后背，似乎有些动摇：“因为……嗯……虽然水晶塔的故人也和我一起冒险过，但是……”  
“和我相处时间最长的人却是你……”  
“哎呀，虽然是作为敌人而且是我单方面把你关起来……什么的……不过，现在还说这个……怪没意思吧？”  
“……”  
爱梅特赛尔克试图回过身去看她，被她单手死死抓住胳膊。  
“你这个姿势，我总觉得你要背刺我啊？”  
身后的人发出一声低微的抽噎。  
“没那回事，我才舍不得捅你一刀呢。打你又不掉素材。”她的声音很正常，甚至带着几分调侃，这让爱梅特赛尔克疑心刚刚的哭腔只是自己的错觉。  
“……总之，我就是想见你……”  
——哪怕只是我自以为是、自作多情的念想也没关系——  
“因为在这个世界里只有你……”  
她的身躯在发抖，抓住爱梅特赛尔克胳膊的手慢慢滑落。

“……只剩下你是我……活着的记忆……”

弦月出云。

湿润的液体流到爱梅特赛尔克的手畔，还不等他抬起手看一眼怎么回事，身后已经沉默的人便骤然倒下。  
他突然意识到了什么，猛地转过身去。  
曾经是英雄的阿光自然也杀过人，单是在战场就不知道沾了多少鲜血。  
所以她很清楚如何攻击足以毙命。

爱梅特赛尔克跪坐在走廊上，黑色的袍子浸了血，颜色就变得奇怪起来。  
可这不是在意袍子的场合。  
他屏住呼吸，伸手去抱起阿光的身躯。小姑娘很轻，肤色苍白，眼角还挂着水珠，似乎是因为一切发生得太突然而没来得及落下去，刚才还抓住他胳膊的手现在无力地落在走廊的木质地板上，和血污混在一起，被染红了指尖；而她的另一只手还在胸口抓着漂亮的刀柄，刀身没入她的身躯，半点也看不见了。在双手手腕上，依然裹着厚厚的绷带，贪婪且迅速地吮吸着鲜红的液体。  
她的脸上带着身为怪物时总是露出的、极具特色的似哭似笑的表情；爱梅特赛尔克很长的时间里都不明白这个表情到底在表达什么，但是就在这一刻他意外的看懂了。

她在嘲笑自己，她在为自己的敌人哭泣。

爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己应该立刻破口大骂，讥讽并指责她这个莫名其妙的举动，然后把她扔在这里，让她自生自灭——  
而不是扶着她双手颤抖。  
“……你这是终于活得不耐烦了吗大英雄？”他说，然而却本能地去捂住她失去体温的手：“好啊，在第一世界不愿意死在我手里，现在——现在来发什么疯？”  
对方听着他的话又笑了。她想说点什么，却只能微微比出口型。  
我。  
爱梅特赛尔克的面容开始模糊……  
光。  
意识开始溃散……  
还。  
啊啊，我的友人们……来接我了……  
你。

……我的光之暗影……

我把你的暗影之光还给你。  
这样一来……我们……

……都能回到心爱的人身边了吧。

月亮悄悄地升到了正中间。


	21. Chapter 21

时间回到半天前。

亚马乌罗提，阿尼德罗学院。  
希斯拉德在灶台前认真地煮着奶茶，茶叶的香气混合着甜味飘到阳台，窜进阿光的鼻腔里。  
其实只要用创造魔法来做，奶茶想要多少有多少，可是阿光在食物方面却总是有亲自动手的执着，连带希斯拉德也跟着讲究起来。  
阿光坐在阳台的木椅上，日光倾泻而下，将她苍白的皮肤衬出了半透明的质感；希斯拉德把煮好的奶茶和曲奇饼一起放在桌子上，转身在阿光对面坐定。  
“手腕……还有割开吗？”希斯拉德轻轻地问。  
“这是半年以前的事啦，怎么现在又提起来？”光顺着他的话去抚摸手腕，摘掉厚重绷带的手腕上是一条一条丑陋的疤痕，像是命运留下的惩罚：“有他在的话……不那么做也可以安心。”  
“说到他，有件事我一直很好奇。”希斯拉德注视着阿光的眼睛，而对方沉着地端起马克杯，小心地对热奶茶吹气：“和我有关吗？”  
希斯拉德点头。  
“其实就是，当初你把爱梅特赛尔克的水晶送还的要求让我很在意。”  
阿光挑眉。  
“不告诉他你的结局就算了，为什么连你重新回到这片大地也不能告诉他？”  
阿光用茶匙敲击着杯沿，发出“叮叮当当”的清脆的响声。  
“毕竟当时我们都觉得我会消失在时空狭缝嘛。”  
“既然我要带着他在意的灵魂的碎片消失，那不就相当于注定他在意的人永远回不来了吗？”  
“不告诉他好歹有个念想。也许……”  
她说着摇摇头，另外起了话茬：“倒也真的没想到今天的局面……”  
“不过后一个条件……我当时想的是什么啊？我都忘了。”  
希斯拉德看着阿光淡淡的笑容，跟着笑了：  
“大概没人告诉你，你打算睁眼说瞎话或者掩盖什么的时候就会露出这种表情。”  
阿光收敛了笑容，瞪大眼睛：“什么表情？”  
希斯拉德思考了一下：“非要说的话，这个表情让我想起你描述过的银剑骑士。只不过他是心如明镜，而你却是刻意模仿他来掩盖自己的心情。”  
所以她的笑容一直有一种违和感。只不过身为英雄没人会去细究，而后来作为古代人复生，没谁会特别去在意。  
更别说像希斯拉德这样点明了。  
阿光摸上自己的嘴角，发现自己果然在笑。  
“哎呀。”她不紧不慢地呷着奶茶：“习惯使然吧。”  
“为什么提出第二个要求？”希斯拉德表情不变。  
阿光觉得这人是在故意捉弄她。  
她挽起一缕发丝，一手捏起曲奇，一手还在不断地敲击杯沿。  
“……如果我还能回到大地上，我一定会去见他。”  
“所以他无需知道，我会亲自告诉他。”  
她说着向后一仰，懒洋洋地靠在椅子上：“现在想想，是我想多了……我根本不能保证如果转世我还记得……”  
“……你不想忘掉吗？”希斯拉德饶有兴趣地追问：“他在你们的世界……”  
“说什么你们我们。”阿光看着头顶的灯发呆：“现在世界只有一个。”  
答非所问。希斯拉德心想，但是他不打算再问一遍。  
因为已经得到答案了。  
“为什么？”他直接问道。  
阿光失笑，垂下头正经坐好：“留点面子啊？你就不能装作没看出来吗？”  
“我只是对未知感到好奇。”  
那你就拿我开刀？阿光腹诽，伸手去捡曲奇吃：“哪有什么为什么……既然你都看出来了，干嘛还问我？”  
希斯拉德清清嗓子，显然对于和阿光打哑谜这件事乐此不疲：“那我问别的。”  
“什么时候开始的？”  
“不知道。”阿光回答，看着希斯拉德的样子又连忙咽了饼干补充：“真不知道了。这种事……根本是糊涂账。”  
“何况，如果知道是什么时候……我一定会反省自己怎么就对他……”  
“这不该的……希斯拉德……我想你能明白。”  
“那我再多嘴一下。”希斯拉德端起自己的杯子：“你想起的真的只有身为英雄的时光吗？”  
阿光深深地看向他：“我觉得有些事情还是永远不要说出口比较好。”  
希斯拉德做了个抱歉的表情：“是我多问了。那么换一个问题。”  
“你现在已经做出决定了，就没有想过至少在最后告诉……？”  
“我想过。”阿光去看天空：“可是事到如今又觉得，算了吧。”

高塔之上是晴空万里。

“他的心里……一直有一个人。”  
“不是我。”

希斯拉德眼神复杂：“那也是你。”  
“不是我。”阿光露出轻松的笑容：“我不是你们一直想见的人。”  
“这样的话，你是谁？”

“我也不是很清楚……我应该是谁……”

她无法融入“普通人”。  
她无法成为无影们的同胞。  
她无法做回过去的英雄。  
怪物死在了时空狭缝。

最后，她甚至无法成为某人思念中的人。

“冒险者……？”

光半抬眼皮，看一眼希斯拉德，推开杯子匍匐在桌面上。  
“无处可归才不叫冒险，那是流浪。”  
在故事开始时，她也只是个普通人。  
她的家，她的沙之家、石之家和雪之家，她的家人、挚友，她深爱过的所有人……

“大家”都在哪呢？  
这座城市是否还剩下可以原谅她的人？

这一瞬间希斯拉德有无数的话想说，但是最后只变成了一声叹息：“是吗？这样啊。”  
“你都不怪我。”阿光趴在桌子上，声音闷闷的：“古拉哈也是……我可是做了这么自私的决定，这么不顾及你们感受了……”  
“……在第一世界也是，自己决定要把自己关起来，还让水晶公帮忙……我明知道他一定会难过……”  
“……我是个不合格的英雄……我还记得在第一世界刚见到阿尔博特的时候他说，世界已经没救了，想要拯救世界的人更是不会得到救赎……”  
“……我没想过要得到救赎，如果这样世界就能得救的话……而世界还是合并了……”  
“……果然说这个太矫情了……毕竟我还活着……”  
希斯拉德静静地看着她，没有插话。  
阿光换了个姿势，把头偏到另一边，并不打算接着说下去。  
只是希斯拉德总觉得自己似乎明白对方在想什么。

独自活着总是比独自死去要孤独一些。

“不管你的认知里你是谁，经历了怎么样的事情，至少在这方面是毫无变化。”希斯拉德轻声评价。  
“你想拯救所有人，他也一样，在发现做不到之后，又开始感到愧疚……是啊，你们都是认真又负责的人，背负着英雄之名，背负着席位之责，永远不会把重担交给他人，至死方休……可是你们自己呢？”

“想要爱所有人的人，注定自己会有所牺牲。”

阿光直起身子：“我……并不渴望救赎……不是骗……”  
“没说你骗我。”希斯拉德叹了口气：“倒不如说我宁可是骗我。”  
“我算是明白你们怎么看对眼了。”  
阿光想反驳，但是希斯拉德一个手势打住了她的话语：“你说我不怪你。我怎么可能不责怪你？”  
“我即将因为你的决定失去一位朋友。”  
“但是既然你已经认定了这是现在最好的选择，那么责怪或者阻拦你，你就会听吗？还是说这样只是让你心里好受一些呢？”  
“一直以来战斗着，忍受着的人是你们，无论是责怪还是原谅，本就不是我们应该说的话。”  
“我问你，你到底是怎么看待三年前推你下楼的人？”  
阿光一愣，嘴角抽动了一下：“怎么突然……不是说了爱恨没有意……”  
“你恨他们。”希斯拉德用肯定的语气说：“非常憎恨。”  
阿光沉默不语，只是用眼睛盯着希斯拉德。  
许久，她长呼出一口气：“你就不能像爱梅特一样让我糊弄过去吗？”  
“而且你的憎恨在于，他们的行为让你想起以前的自己。对不对？”  
阿光没有回答他的问句，而是自顾自地说起来。  
“对我来说，哪怕永远懵懂无知，也好过让我无能为力……”

“这比时空狭缝的黑暗还要让我害怕。”  
“这比因为愚蠢而坠落身亡还要让我感到悲哀。”

“他深爱着你们。”阿光直视希斯拉德的双眼：“为了沉眠的同胞，他可以一次又一次合并世界，让我的同胞们血流成河……”  
“甚至杀死我这个碎片。”  
“只要你们能回来，他什么都愿意。”  
“我也一样。”  
“让我再选一次，我还是会站到他的对立面。如果有必要，我也不介意你死我活。”  
“只是……我不想伤害别人，如今也没有让我去做什么的余地。”  
杯子里的奶茶凉透了。

“所以，尽管感到抱歉……就让过去的英雄和同伴一起沉眠在历史里吧。”

希斯拉德轻轻抚摸阿光的头，被她一把躲开：“……说了会秃！”  
希斯拉德笑笑：“如果失败了，还是欢迎你回来。”  
“嗯……约好了。”阿光站起身往屋里走去：“要是真的这么倒霉，那他揍我的时候你要帮我拦着啊？”  
希斯拉德点点头，目送阿光传送离开。桌上的奶茶已经凉透了，他收起杯盘，临回屋时忍不住看了一眼天空。

高塔之上依旧晴空万里。


	22. Chapter 22

哈迪斯在高塔上回过神来。  
他的手边还放着创造学相关的书，同行的人戴着白色面具，没有戴兜帽，长发随意的散落着。  
看见他迷茫的眼神，那个人放下创造了一半的东西，笑出了声。  
“怎么了哈迪斯，发呆的时候做梦了吗？”  
哈迪斯歪着头，兜帽下滑出一缕白发：“……好像……是做了个梦。”  
“我们优秀的哈迪斯同学也会做白日梦吗？”那个人笑着凑过来，递给哈迪斯一个自己创造的糖水果冻：“给，吃个甜食压压惊？”  
哈迪斯嘟嘟嚷嚷接过：“都说了我也不是一定要吃这东西，你就这么喜欢吗？”  
“是啦是啦，是我喜欢，成熟冷静的哈迪斯怎么会喜欢这种孩子气的小东西呢？”同伴笑笑，在他发怒之前连忙又开口：  
“那，梦见什么了？”  
哈迪斯哑然，他抬头去看亚马乌罗提的天空，依然是晴空万里，拂过的微风沁人心脾。  
他斟酌着话语：“我梦见我在黑暗里独行了一万两千年……谁也不在我身边……”  
“大家的灵魂都分裂了，变成了十四份……”  
“然后我，我为了大家能够回来，杀了好多分裂的生命……”  
“……可是大家都没回来……然后我遇见了你的碎片……”  
同胞饶有兴趣地听着哈迪斯的梦，看见他停下来，于是接过话茬：“是吗？只是梦而已啦，你怎么可能杀人嘛？”  
“而且就算我一时半会离开你……唔，一万两千年好像不是一时半会，不过也不是特别久……总会回来的，再说了不是还有希斯拉德在吗？”  
“我们怎么舍得让你孤身一人呢！”  
哈迪斯看着同伴一如既往温柔的笑靥，突然松了一口气。  
还是不要说在梦里对方的碎片和自己一同坠落的事情了。他心想，随口回答同伴：  
“我想你也不可能没心没肺到这种地步……”

“……太好了，只是个梦。”

石膏质感的手抚上爱梅特赛尔克的面颊。他睁开眼，正好与怪物对上视线。  
爱梅特赛尔克撇过头不屑地“切”了一声：“是梦啊。”  
怪物歪过头：“梦见什么？”  
“我干嘛要和一个怪物说。”爱梅特赛尔克把她往外推，只恨自己被对方用光之力束缚在原地，不然就算被关在这里，自己也能离她远点。  
怪物笑笑，不置可否。她飞到爱梅特赛尔克身边坐下，仰头望着上方。  
幻影都市的上方只有光与尘，以及连风也死去的寂静。  
爱梅特赛尔克长叹一声：“真是……被你糊弄过去了。”  
怪物复而看向他：“嗯？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没理她。  
在怪物陨落海底的时候，她表现得非常无害，完全是尊从本能的怪物，不会说话，也不会听人说话。  
爱梅特赛尔克也疑心她是不是在假装，毕竟她当时的灵魂浓度比之最初又浓厚了不少，或许不至于让她意识全无。可是不论他是扯掉怪物面颊的羽毛，还是折断怪物的手脚和翅膀迫使她发出鸣叫，怪物都只是绝大部分时间傻乎乎跟着他的怪物。  
直到水晶公被她放走，两人决战，他才知道对方只是一直在忍耐。  
为了达成目的而不惜代价，就算那份代价包括自己。某种程度上爱梅特赛尔克还是有些欣赏这一点的。他本想着终战一了百了，然而事况急转直下，变成如今一同陨落的局面实在是始料未及。  
爱梅特赛尔克想到这里就不由地闭上眼抱怨：

“啊啊，真是场噩梦！”

微风拂过他鬓间的白发。

爱梅特赛尔克坐在阿光家院子里的廊椅上，光枕在他身上，睡容安稳。  
她的身上带着玫瑰的香气，庭院里盛开着她心心念念要种的玫瑰花。  
白如白牙，就像在合并世界里新生的她。  
而昔年的故人，囚禁他的怪物……  
还有被命运遗落在新世界里，最终崩溃的英雄……

“只是梦吗……”

“如果不是呢？”

一切都消失了。

爱梅特赛尔克站在一片黑暗里，面前是他无比怀念的故人，依然是白色面具和黑色袍子，就像万亿年不变的月亮与夜空。  
爱梅特赛尔克在看对方的同时，对方也在看他。  
故人笑了。  
爱梅特赛尔克想往前走一步，却发现自己动弹不得，他张嘴，好歹是能发出声音：  
“你是谁？”  
故人抬起手，从虚空里抓了一下，两朵鲜花盛放在指尖。  
红白玫瑰，相得益彰。  
爱梅特赛尔克发现自己的手臂能动了，但是他并不准备接过花。  
“什么意思？”他问。  
故人只是微笑，然后松开手，玫瑰落入黑暗，被吞噬殆尽。  
爱梅特赛尔克神情复杂。  
故人的身影也开始消失在黑暗里。

“我是你想见的人。”

梦消散了。

爱梅特赛尔克在沙发上醒来。  
晨光熹微，如果不是空气中的玫瑰花香，他险些以为自己身处亚马乌罗提。  
可他当然不在那里，他已经在光的小院住了十年有余；现在是盛夏，院子里的鲜花开得正艳丽。  
至于他为什么住下来？他自己也不太懂。  
多想无益。爱梅特赛尔克揉着自己头发坐起身，身后的床榻上如无意外，应该还躺着那位睡着的大小姐。  
那天之后，就算治愈了躯壳，安抚了灵魂，她依然没有要醒的迹象，朝来暮去就这样躺了不少的时光。  
最开始的时候，爱梅特赛尔克还会对着睡美人骂骂咧咧说狠话，时间一长他自己都觉得没意思，索性沉默的住下，还在庭院里种了花；学院也一直没去上课，平均每三个月会收到一次代课的希斯拉德的抱怨，不过被他理所应当的弃之脑后。  
偶尔他心里会觉得就这样也没关系，毕竟现在谁也不知道睡美人醒来会变成谁——确切的说，到底是哪段记忆会变成主导。  
对此希斯拉德在重建房屋的时候问过他，他到底想见到谁。

而他也不知道。

如果只是执着于灵魂的光辉，其实是谁都可以，但灵魂的光辉不过是他看向对方的理由之一。

爱梅特赛尔克俯身去茶几上找睡前放下的面具，却没能找到。  
或许是顺手放在别的地方了。他并不在意，反正不在亚马乌罗提又何必死守规矩。他转过头看向床榻，准备对着睡美人使用清洁魔法。  
床榻上空空如也，枕头上端正的放着普通亚马乌罗提市民惯用的白色面具。  
爱梅特赛尔克拿起面具，好半天回过神来。  
“切，大英雄也有逃跑的时候。”  
他喃喃自语，修长的手指捏着面具，似乎打算把面具原本的主人捏碎。  
等到太阳下山，希斯拉德到达院子里的时候，就看见脸色格外差劲的爱梅特赛尔克正在浇花。  
诚然，他的表情还在管理中，可是希斯拉德站在院子外就能感受到他三十米之内人畜勿近的气场。  
“你这是怎么了？”希斯拉德边开玩笑边靠近爱梅特赛尔克：“可别再情绪失控搞出‘兽’之类的东西拆了屋子啊？”  
爱梅特赛尔克面无表情，转过花洒喷了希斯拉德一身。  
好的，看样子今天心情非常差。希斯拉德一边用魔法烘干袍子，一边随口问道：“今天光怎么样了？”  
于是他又被花洒喷了一身。  
希斯拉德：弱小，可怜，又无助……

“跑了。”  
还带着象征他职位的面具。

爱梅特赛尔克从牙缝里挤出两个字，继续面无表情地浇花。  
希斯拉德很快想明白“跑了”的含义，不由地大笑起来：“那我也送你两个字。”  
爱梅特赛尔克斜他一眼，希斯拉德清了下嗓子，煞有介事地对着他开口：  
“活该。”  
然后不等爱梅特赛尔克转过手里的花洒，希斯拉德自己跳到了花洒前面，淋了个浑身湿透。  
爱梅特赛尔克沉着脸把花洒甩到地上，弄干净袍子就往屋里走。希斯拉德摸摸鼻尖，一边烘干袍子一边跟着爱梅特赛尔克往屋里去。  
“所以呢？”他看着爱梅特赛尔克自顾自地倒水喝，索性在走廊上坐下：“你还要住这里吗？不住我就把院子封起来了。”  
“……你是她妈还是我妈？”爱梅特赛尔克端着托盘走到希斯拉德身边，把装有酒水的托盘放在走廊上，自己也跟着坐下。  
月出东山。  
“哎呀，我可不是为了你们两个操碎了心？”希斯拉德故作姿态，单手扶额：“以前在亚马乌罗提也是这样——哎呦，你们两个啊——”  
爱梅特赛尔克：“……你正常点，你这样像个西皮粉头子。”  
他说完又低下头：“……何况，现在来说什么以前……”  
“也是。”希斯拉德对着院子舒展身体：“再怎么说从前都是那样了，还不如期待明天。”  
爱梅特赛尔克深深地看了他一眼。  
“怎么了？我说的不对吗？”  
爱梅特赛尔克没有回答。他只是看着月亮，而月色一如既往，就和高塔上的万里晴空一样从未有变化。  
啊啊，分明照耀着人间，人世间的一切却与它无关。  
月是天上月，人是梦里人。  
希斯拉德看着好友出神的样子，似乎想说什么，最后也只是扯扯嘴角，把话咽了下去。  
没关系。他笑着吞下手边甜味的酒水。  
这次一定会有个好结局。


	23. Chapter 23

初雪往后，天就越来越冷了。  
亚马乌罗提向来有一套中央供暖系统，所以室内并不能感受到冬天的气息。而库尔扎斯属于高原地带，一到了冬天就冷得吓人，连本地居民都有些受不了，更不要说初次在库尔扎斯过冬的外地人。  
比如爱梅特赛尔克。  
在第五次半夜被冻醒之后，他忍无可忍地对着房屋进行了供暖方面的改造。如今的小屋已经可以做到温暖如春。希斯拉德为此笑话他，只要不睡不就行了，睡眠和饮食并不是他们的必需品，就和他们的时间一样只是个概念。  
至于搬回亚马乌罗提，希斯拉德很冷静的没有提出来。  
爱梅特赛尔克本来也只是随意的吃和睡，可是住到光的小屋以后反而开始一日三餐按时行动，连睡眠时间都控制起来。  
大概是在新生种的城市生活的缘故。爱梅特赛尔克这样认为，毕竟入乡随俗。  
至于别的理由？他堂堂爱梅特赛尔克有什么刻意去做的必要吗？  
没有，怎么可能会有。  
只是在这座城市生活久了。  
至于多久？  
在阿光离开一百年以后，爱梅特赛尔克就已经懒得去算时间了，反正古代人活在永恒里，何况那死丫头回不回来对他的影响并不大，只是闲得没事稍微等等而已。  
索性别回来烂死在外面算了。  
爱梅特赛尔克心想。  
或者又和哪个男人打起来了，毕竟大英雄身边总有那么两三个宿敌或者互殴对象。远的不说，根据希斯拉德的情报，阿光离开巨龙首之后第一百五十年，被关起来的芝诺斯也破坏掉门禁离开了亚马乌罗提。  
……话说那小子到底怎么知道他这位大英雄的动向的？  
说不定又是被谁收留了，有人专门为大英雄准备房间、热奶茶和三明治也不是新鲜事。  
想到这里，爱梅特赛尔克开始磨牙。  
他也想过要不要让希斯拉德看看光的动向，但是想着想着又放弃了。  
知道又怎么样？就算她在自己面前逃跑，难道他会去把人追回来？  
爱梅特赛尔克把牙槽磨得更响了。

于是希斯拉德在冬季寒冷的清晨顶着一头雪来到巨龙首，第一眼看见的就是坐在走廊上咬牙切齿的爱梅特赛尔克，那样子活像roll点98被99截了胡。  
希斯拉德开始犹豫要不要回去再睡一觉，今天他踏进院子的方式一定出了什么问题。  
爱梅特赛尔克在希斯拉德犹豫的时候已经看见了他，当下毫不客气地对他招手：“上次托你做的新门牌的概念你做好了吗？旧的这个已经烂得不行了。”  
希斯拉德点点头，走到爱梅特赛尔克身前，把手上拿着的印满莫古力和鲶鱼精的小本子递给他。  
爱梅特赛尔克翻开这孩子气的小本子，扑面而来的是令人怀念的玫瑰和薰衣草的气息。  
他拿着本子愣住了。  
本子里夹着的图纸掉在他怀里，他下意识捡起来展开，映入眼帘的是熟悉的字迹。  
标注部件的大字是那个人的笔迹，而解释说明的小字是那位英雄的笔迹。  
爱梅特赛尔克半点图纸上的内容也没看进去，他只是盯着纸张，目光能把图纸灼穿。  
希斯拉德咳嗽一声，勾起嘴角：“她说，门牌要雪松木材，要用玫瑰的花纹装饰，最后封蜡。名字还是沿用现在的雪之——”  
爱梅特赛尔克胡乱应下，把图纸折上，又夹回本子里。  
居然没有半点反应？  
希斯拉德在心里吓了一跳，伸手就去摸爱梅特赛尔克的额头，被他一把打开。  
“干什么动手动脚的？”  
“唔！没事，还以为你冻出病了。”希斯拉德挠头，换来对方一个白眼。爱梅特赛尔克站起身，一手拿着小本子一边往屋子里走。  
希斯拉德连忙绕到正门跟进了屋。  
笑话，他要是敢在这时候从院子直接爬走廊进屋，那他一定会被爱梅特赛尔克扔出去。  
不过也不一定？看爱梅特赛尔克那样子……等他回过神又要翻白眼掩盖自己的失态了。  
希斯拉德进了屋，老老实实在被炉前坐下，温暖的热流瞬间窜遍他的全身。  
哎呀，新生的人类总是能在意想不到的地方有新创造。  
爱梅特赛尔克还在盯着手里的本子看，似乎只要用目光烧出一个大洞，就能达到目的。  
希斯拉德不得不出言打断：“别看了，爱梅特。从创造雪松木材开始做吧。”  
一大块雪松木板甩到他面前，险些打到他的头。  
爱梅特赛尔克在他身边坐下，手中的小本子扔回希斯拉德怀里：“这玩意，你从哪找到的？”  
希斯拉德妥善收好本子才开口：“你喜欢？那我现在就可以给你做同款……”  
于是他收获了今天的第二枚白眼。  
希斯拉德并不在意，只是咧嘴笑，爱梅特赛尔克看着他的笑容突然一阵火大，却又不好和他发脾气，于是把自己憋得脸色愈发怪异。  
希斯拉德的嘴角越咧越开，似乎在说“我就要看你憋到什么时候”。  
最后果不其然是爱梅特赛尔克败下阵来。  
“行了，说吧，还有什么没交代的？”  
“这可不是求人的态度啊爱梅特赛尔克？”  
被点名批评的爱梅特赛尔克大人瞬间炸毛，发出一声冷哼：“求人？我在求你吗？我干嘛要为一个招呼也不打就跑了六百二十三年六个月零三天的家伙求你？”  
“我也没说你为了什么求我啊。”希斯拉德表面笑嘻嘻，但是暗地里已经准备好发动传送逃跑：“你怎么会精确到天数？”  
桌上被爱梅特赛尔克用魔法雕刻到一半的雪松木材瞬间“咔叭”一声变成了两半。  
希斯拉德连忙坐正：“她让我问你，能不能想办法把你的曾孙抓回去？你曾孙简直把她当成ss级狩猎怪追着打。还有，既然你都种了玫瑰花，那能不能在门口创造一个莫古力的风铃，最好响起来声音是‘库啵啵，库啵’……”  
“话说，莫古力到底是什么？”  
爱梅特赛尔克哑然，突然想起那个怪物描述过的自己的旅途。  
“……是会飞的猪……？”他慢慢回忆着怪物描述时的模样：“也有点像长残的海狸……？”  
这是什么形容？希斯拉德愣在原地。  
爱梅特赛尔克不耐烦地指指他怀里：“你带着的那个本子封皮就是。”  
希斯拉德取出本子认真看了一眼，失笑：“这不是很可爱的幻想生物吗？你怎么会做出那么奇怪的描述？”  
爱梅特赛尔克哑口无言，然后不满地转过头：“你先问的莫名其妙，莫古力族是多常见的……”  
“我可从来没见过。”希斯拉德再次收回本子：“亚马乌罗提没有这样的概念，新生的城市里也没听说过。要不是你确实知道，我还以为这是她提出的全新概念。”  
爱梅特赛尔克还想说什么，开口又停下了。

世界依然维持着运转，可是自己熟悉的一切都湮没在时间里，就好像自己已经被整个宇宙抛弃。在世界分裂后的一万两千年里，他不止一次有这样的感受。  
而现在轮到她了。  
他疯狂的想要挽回自己的同胞，而她选择和同胞一起沉眠。

不太一样，但似乎在某些地方又是一样的。

“莫古力风铃是吗？”爱梅特赛尔克放缓了语气：“还有什么？”  
希斯拉德被他突如其来的温柔吓到：“不，没别的了。”说着马上补充：“不过我个人想问你，要是她回来了，事情会变成什么样？”  
事情会变成什么样？  
爱梅特赛尔克没有想过。  
就如同他所说那样，在这里等着只是给自己找事情做，过去的他们也曾在永恒的生命里寻求一个又一个事物或是意义，就算那些本身没有意义；而在经历了世界的各种巨变之后，他也没办法变回昔日的样子。  
所以等着吧，反正时间还有的是，总会有答案。  
可不是现在。  
况且他没想过对方真的会回来，所以没有想过以后。  
希斯拉德看他半天没说话，轻轻叹气：“你……也不必这么遗憾，不管她在自我认知里是谁，对于我们来说她还是她，只是多了一些故事……我这么说可能太不知轻重，毕竟你们背负的只有你们能懂。”

“但是如今这样不也够了吗？至少这个世上还剩下一个可以原谅你的人。”

“……我没想过这种事。”爱梅特赛尔克伸手扶起断开的木材，拼好之后又开始慢慢雕琢。  
“在分裂世界背负的骂名已经够多了，我不介意在新世界接着被骂。”  
希斯拉德认真听着。  
“可是没有人责怪我。”  
希斯拉德又笑了：“现在还是有一个的。”  
爱梅特赛尔克含糊地点头，专心雕刻门牌不再做声。  
希斯拉德回头看庭院里的雪，空气中飘散着玫瑰的香气。  
“说了这么多，你还没回答我。”  
“要是她回来……”  
“先揍一顿再说。”爱梅特赛尔克头也没抬，转手创造了一瓶墨水开始写门牌。  
希斯拉德猛地转头，表情就像治疗在看一个开局后跳暴毙的龙骑。  
“在我手底下旷课六百年的学生，她是头一个。”  
希斯拉德瞬间笑出眼泪，惹得爱梅特赛尔克不得不停下手里的事情去看他。  
“我建议你，哈迪斯。”希斯拉德一边抹眼泪一边让开位置，好让爱梅特赛尔克看见庭院：“下次说话不要做奇怪的断句。”  
庭院的积雪上是新踏出的脚印，一路延伸到外面去，隐约还能看见小巷里的黑影。  
“我花了四百年才给你骗回来。”希斯拉德满脸写着看戏：“你一句话就给吓跑了。”  
爱梅特赛尔克目瞪口呆。  
“等她再跑远点就该传送走了。”希斯拉德提醒到。  
“回来再给你算账！”  
爱梅特赛尔克留下这句话就跑了出去。  
希斯拉德看着像小孩子一样玩你追我赶的两个人，笑得更大声了。  
今年的玫瑰是否绽放？今年的新雪又落几丈？  
希斯拉德站在走廊上。

愿所有孤独的人都能在故事的结局彼此拥抱。

FIN


End file.
